


Under the lights tonight

by Softchaos



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Rimming
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 10:56:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 22,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7100065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Softchaos/pseuds/Softchaos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry es un supermodelo de la más alta categoría y Louis es su maquillador y novio. Son algo así como un equipo de ensueño</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under the lights tonight

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Under the lights tonight](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4463273) by [frenchkiss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/frenchkiss/pseuds/frenchkiss). 



> Author's message/Mensaje de la autora: I don't own one direction or anyone affiliated and i have no idea how life as a model or make-up artist works this is purely fiction/One Direction no me pertenece ni nadie afiliado a ellos y no tengo ni idea de como la vida de un modelo o maquillador funciona, esto es pura ficción.

"¿Te quedas quieto de una jodida vez?"

"¿Qué quieres de mí?" Harry dice en voz alta, sacudiendo la cabeza. Sus rizos caen delante de sus ojos y Louis gime, empujándolos detrás de las orejas con fuerza. "Está bien, ay."

"Debería haberte puesto una cinta" murmura Louis, echándose hacia atrás y mirando la cara de Harry otra vez. Ha estado haciendo esto por más de media hora y honestamente, Harry está empezando a sentirse un poco nervioso. "Tienes tanto pelo."

"Los rizos son los que atraen a las chicas" dice soltando risitas. "O en este caso, al chico de veinte años, gruñón, con pucheros adorables y pequeñas uñas postizas."

Louis sonríe, ancho y probablemente un poco falso, ya que pellizca la mejilla de Harry. Pasa un tiempo hasta que Harry pestañea y se sienta allí obedientemente mientras mira a Louis centrarse en él de nuevo, sus ojos parpadeando sobre cada hoyuelo, cada inmersión, cada cicatriz de acné en la cara.

"Bien" dice finalmente, arrastrando dos dedos muy suavemente por la mejilla de Harry. "Esto es lo que voy a hacer. Voy a hidratar tu cara, y luego haré la base, a continuación, añadiré un ligero contorno, seguido de un ojo ahumado. (Smoky eye)" dice canturreando pensativamente . "Y tal vez un poco de pinta labios rosa. Creo que te ves mejor con el de color rosa."

"Tú eres el jefe" Harry dice simplemente, reajustándose a sí mismo en la incómoda silla giratoria que viene en los dormitorios universitarios mínimamente equipados. "No estoy demasiado seguro de lo que todo eso significa, pero confío en que me harás ver como una estrella."

Louis rueda los ojos. "Voy a hacerlo lo mejor posible con lo que tengo disponible" dice, pretendiendo suspirar. Harry pone una cara y se extiende a pellizcarlo en la cadera. "Har - old."

"Antes has dicho que era el más guapo" Harry hace un puchero exagerado, sacando su labio inferior tan lejos como es posible. "El chico más guapo que has conocido."

"¿Dije yo eso?" Dice Louis, poniendo un dedo en su barbilla. Pretende pensar en ello hasta que Harry le aprieta de nuevo. "Vale, vale" Baja el cepillo que está sosteniendo y se echa hacia adelante para posarse torpemente encima de los muslos de Harry. Las manos de Harry se envuelven alrededor de su cintura y termina casi derribándolo, lo que hace que Louis grite y se aferre con más fuerza. Harry está en secreto no tan triste por eso.

"¿Oops?" Dice con timidez. Louis rueda los ojos.

"Estaba a punto de decir que eres el chico más guapo que he visto nunca, pero casi me dejas caer, por lo que has sido degradado."

"Sé que estarías mintiendo de todos modos" Harry zumba, no molesto. "¿Has conocido a Zayn?"

"Por supuesto que he jodidamente conocido a Zayn" dice Louis. "Pero no estoy follando con él, ¿verdad?"

"Espero que no" Harry dice a modo de advertencia. Louis rueda los ojos de nuevo.

"Por supuesto que no" dice enfurecido, retorciéndose y reajustándose a sí mismo en el regazo de Harry. "Y de todos modos, sería una mierda para practicar (se refiere a practicar el maquillaje en su cara). Todos esos ..." Agita su mano. "Como, ángulos naturales. El contorno natural más fino que he visto nunca. Necesito a alguien que sea un poco más ..." Agita su mano otra vez y mira a Harry. "¿Suave?"

Harry finge jadear. "¿Estás diciendo que tengo una cara gorda?"

"Absolutamente no" dice Louis. "Estoy diciendo que tu cara es una cara normal. Simplemente Zayn es de otro mundo."

Harry suspira. "Una cara normal. He pasado de ser el segundo chico más guapo que mi novio ha conocido nunca a alguien que tiene una cara normal."

"Sí, y estoy a punto de hacer que tengas una cara excepcional" Dice Louis arrastrando las palabras. Besando el puchero de la boca de Harry y se apresura fuera de él. "¿Estás listo?"

"Mientras no termine con la cara tan untada en maquillaje como para no poder moverme ..." Harry dice a modo de advertencia. Louis hace un ruido de acuerdo y asiente con la cabeza, y luego hurga en el estuche de maquillaje en el escritorio de Harry. Es sólo una pequeña colección hasta el momento, todas las marcas de droguería son muy básicas, Louis las compró aún cuando su préstamo de estudiante estaba fresco en su cuenta bancaria, pero Harry sabe que va a hacer cosas increíbles con ellas. Él tiene fe en que Louis va a convertirse en alguien increíble. 

Para probar su punto, Harry engancha la muñeca de Louis y lo acerca hacia sí mismo por lo que están mirándose a los ojos de nuevo. La cara de Louis está centrada en él, pero Harry lo conoce mejor que nadie.

"Hey" murmura. "Bromeo. Sé que vas a hacerme ver increíble, ¿vale?"

"Lo sé" dice Louis con altivez, y cierta chulería que Harry es capaz de ver. "Tengo el talento. La señorita Paige me ha dicho que es algo natural en mí."

"Sí, sé que lo dijo, cariño" Harry está de acuerdo, pero no afloja su agarre. "Pero sé que estás nervioso. No engañas a nadie."

"Pero soy actor" dice Louis, alargando la última sílaba. "Engañar a la gente está en mí sangre."

Harry hace gestos en desaprobación. "No a tu novio, sin embargo" dice él con suavidad. "Sé que soy el primero."

"Fuiste mi tercero, en realidad" Dice Louis inhalando. Harry le aprieta con la mano libre.

"Soy la primera persona a la que has maquillado- aparte de a ti mismo, tú mierda molesta."

"¿Mierda?" Louis repite con incredulidad, tratando de escaparse de su regazo. Harry suspira.

"¿Sabes qué?" Dice. Deja caer la muñeca de Louis, cierra los ojos e inclina la cabeza hacia atrás. "Sólo ponlo en mí. He tenido suficiente. Hazme guapo."

Hay un segundo de pausa y luego los labios de Louis están en los suyos, suaves y delicados y cálidos. Harry le besa también, y su lengua sale un poco en el intento de reprimir su sonrisa. Louis ríe y pone ambas manos a cada lado de su cara, el pulgar rodea su ojo abierto por lo que se están mirando el uno al otro de nuevo.

"Eres un bobo" le dice. "Pero gracias." Harry sonríe suavemente y se sienta un poco más recto, siempre tan presumido y satisfecho cuando Louis va todo flexible y suave en ese estado de ánimo que sólo se reserva para Harry. Los dos son tan jóvenes. Están simplemente en los primeros años de la uni, pero Harry no puede imaginar encontrar a cualquier otra persona con la que encajar mejor o que se preocupe más por él que Louis, a pesar de su renuencia a las cosas dulces y sus burlas sin piedad. Él está enamorado de un gatito enfadado.

"De nada" responde con suavidad, su cara rompiendo en una amplia sonrisa. "Ahora hazme encajar para la pasarela."

Louis le da otra de sus famosas miradas. "Ya encajas en la pasarela" este dice, mientras coloca algo de base sobre el dorso de su mano y sumerge su pincel en ella. "El segundo chico más bonito que he visto en mi vida, ¿recuerdas?"

Harry no responde, simplemente sonríe y deja a Louis realizar su magia.

*

La primera vez que Louis vio a Harry Styles, tenía un bebé llorando en sus brazos y vómito sobre la camisa que había tan meticulosamente elegido.

Sucedió, que las habitaciones asignadas al azar en la uni resultaron ser una bendición para Louis. Harry había dejado su caja de libros en el suelo y corrió hacia él, teniendo a Doris tentativamente, como si no estuviera seguro de que se le permitiera cargar al bebé de su nuevo compañero de piso antes de haber incluso intercambiado nombres, por lo que Louis podría enjuagar su camiseta en el fregadero de la cocina. Para gran sorpresa de Louis, el bebé había dejado de llorar casi de inmediato, y en su lugar comenzó a chillar con deleite cuando se dio cuenta de que había un collar alrededor del cuello del chico, con el que podía jugar.

Cuando Jay regresó del coche encontró a su hija menor en los brazos de un desconocido y su hijo mayor charlando con él como si se conocieran desde hacía años, ni siquiera le sorprendió. Si le preguntas al respecto ahora, ella le mencionó a Louis a la salida que era una trampa, no es que ninguno de ellos lo recuerde. Louis admite que estaba un poco distraído, sin embargo. Harry es una gran distracción.

No sólo los pasillos de la uni le trajeron a su chico, sino que también le llevaron a conocer a seis de las personas más maravillosas que ha conocido - tres chicos y tres chicas que se convirtieron en sus mejores amigos. Tragos de vodka y torpes actividades cada semana resultaron ser excelentes para romper el hielo, y muy pronto Louis no puede imaginar su vida sin Zayn, Liam, Niall, Perrie, Sophia o El.

Se vuelve ligeramente incómodo entre todos ellos una vez, cuando Liam los reunió a todos en la cocina un día para discutir que significa que Harry y Louis estén durmiendo juntos para la dinámica del grupo. Louis protestó (probablemente un poco brusco, pensándolo ahora) que no era de su incumbencia con quien él tuviera sexo. Harry, bastante más diplomáticamente, dijo que él y Louis estaban en realidad empezando una relación y que sería lo que tuviera que ser. Esto pareció estar bien para todos ellos.

En su segundo y tercer año, encontraron dos casas de cuatro habitaciones una junto a la otra. Harry y Louis no optaron por vivir realmente en la misma casa (no importaba, porque el dormitorio de Harry se convirtió en una base para los dos sin que ninguno de ellos realmente fuera consciente de ello), y curiosamente por el final de la uni, su pequeño grupo se había fusionado en cuatro parejas, lo que llevó a Harry a describir todo como destino y a Louis a rodar los ojos y castigar a Liam sin fin por criticarle en primer lugar.

Es curioso, Louis piensa, porque mirando hacia atrás piensa que en realidad tuvo la mejor experiencia universitaria que jamás podría haber pedido, pero se dio cuenta bastante pronto, en su primer año, que ser profesor de teatro no era exactamente lo que quería hacer con su vida.

Pero la cosa es, que no era tan fácil aceptar que lo que en realidad le gustaba era, de hecho, maquillaje.

Comenzó con sus talleres prácticos en la uni. Ser estudiante de teatro, no trataba simplemente sobre aprender guiones y luego representarlos; se trataba de trajes y manejo del escenario, iluminación y sonido, y, finalmente, el maquillaje. Comenzó bastante básico, aprendiendo qué poner en la cara de los actores para que se vieran un poco más brillantes y despiertos bajo las luces del escenario, pero después de sólo unas conferencias y sesiones prácticas tanto Louis como su tutora se dieron cuenta de que tenía un gran talento para ello. Ella no quiso más que piropearlo, pero durante los primeros pocos meses dejó a Louis sintiéndose un poco raro, un poco ... confundido.

La sexualidad de Louis no ha sido exactamente el camino más fácil. Le tomó un tiempo para llegar a enfrentarse con ello, así que cuando llegó a la conclusión de que estaba más interesado en el maquillaje de lo que le gustaría, no fue muy divertido. No, fue enfadarse con Harry mucho más de lo justificado y guardarse muchas más cosas para sí mismo, a diferencia de como lo había hecho antes. Se dio cuenta de que estaba siendo estúpido, y terminó bebiendo una gran cantidad de tequila y llorando durante un largo rato en los brazos de Harry.

Entrar en ello fue más difícil de lo que pensaba, también. Tomó varios viajes a Superdrug con El y Perrie para que le asesoraran y recomendaran algunos sujetos de prueba. Louis guardó dinero y pudo comprar algunas piezas muy básicas - una base, algunos pinceles, un par de barras de labios y una paleta de sombras de ojos. Con el tiempo su colección logró crecer, y fue sólo un poco incómodo cuando Harry le compró todos los productos que le faltaba en un regalo de cumpleaños y navidad en conjunto.

"Harry" jadeó, un poco conmocionado, sus lágrimas amenazaban con salir. La bolsa que Harry le entregó estaba llena hasta los topes, y cada cosa estaba individualmente envuelta en papel Rudolph. Cogió la primera, moviendo la cabeza con incredulidad mientras arrancaba el papel, y descubría una caja de coloretes, de color rosa brillante, justo lo que quería. "Oh Dios mío, Harry."

"¿Te gusta?" Preguntó Harry, claramente nervioso. "No estaba seguro de que colores elegir así que entre Perrie y yo decidimos que colores se adaptaban mejor a tu piel, no sé ..."

"Me encanta" Louis le interrumpe, dejando caer el papel de envolver al suelo, y extendiéndose para tomar la mano de Harry, el cual la aprieta con gratitud. "Me encanta, en serio. Esto es ... gracias. Muchas gracias."

"Lo que sea por mi chico" dijo Harry, suave y sereno. Y Louis está tan enamorado que podría llorar. "Abre otro, vamos."

El siguiente paquete es un tubo de rímel, es de color naranja brillante con la escritura en azul, Louis lo reconoce al instante como uno que tomaba prestado de Perrie regularmente. Después de eso hubo un par de lápices de ojos, seguidos de un kit de contorno, más barras de labios, un gel para cejas, algunos pinceles de sombras de ojos, tres tipos de polvos para la cara, otra botella de base, y, finalmente, en la parte inferior ...

"¿Me has comprado una Naked Palett ?" Louis jadeó, mientras desenvolvía la caja delgada con dedos temblorosos. "Harry, Jesús, estas cosas son tan caras, ¿qué coño?"

Harry se encoge de hombros. "Es tu cumpleaños y Navidad, y te amo. Te lo merece, cariño."

Louis se quedó maravillado y sin palabras por, posiblemente, la primera vez en su vida. Con cautela destapó la tapa, admirando las doce sombras magníficas dentro de la caja marrón. Había tanto que podía hacer con esta gama de colores, tantos looks que había querido probar después de ver un millón y un tutoriales en YouTube, y ahora ... ahora podía.

"Te amo tanto" dijo, a falta de algo más que decir. "Tú ... Tú ..." Realmente no sabía qué hacer, por lo que a falta de una idea mejor, pone todo en el suelo con cuidado y se arroja a los brazos de Harry. "Eres la mejor persona que podría pedir, espero que lo sepas."

"Yo también tengo la mejor persona que podría pedir entonces" Harry sonrió. Y se acomodó cuidadosamente presionando su espalda en la pared con Louis en sus brazos. Sólo habían estado juntos unos cuatro meses en ese punto, pero incluso entonces Louis pensaba que Harry era la mejor persona en el mundo.

"Dame un beso" dijo en voz baja, y luego besó a Harry antes de que cualquiera de ellos pudiera moverse. Harry abrió la boca y se hundió en ella, con las manos hechas puños en el suave pelo de Louis, y se besaron durante tanto tiempo que fuera ya era de noche cuando se separaron. A pesar de que Louis se mueve hacia arriba, Harry persigue sus labios, haciendo pucheros cuando Louis lame sobre ellos tentadoramente, sin embargo, quedando fuera del alcance de Harry.

"No ... no piensas que soy ..." le espetó de repente, sus muslos apretando alrededor de su posición encima de Harry "No soy, como, un bicho raro, ¿verdad? Por querer esto"

"Hey, no" dijo Harry, sentándose más correctamente. Pasó un dedo por el labio inferior de Louis, todavía un poco pegajoso con la barra de labios que usaba casi todos los días, y presionó sus labios con los de Louis una vez más, alejándose antes de que Louis tuviera tiempo de besarlo de vuelta. "Creo que eres Louis, y creo que a Louis le gusta el maquillaje y a mi me encanta Louis." Se encogió de hombros. "Simplemente eso. Te gusta lo que te gusta."

"Sí, pero ..." Louis suspiró, apretándose un poco más cerca en la parte delantera del estridente jersey de Navidad de Harry. "¿Qué pasaría si ...? ¿Y si no es sólo algo que me gusta?" Tragó saliva con nerviosismo y Harry frunció el ceño. "¿Y si es algo que quiero hacer como, como, una carrera?"

Harry no dijo nada durante un minuto más o menos. "Entonces ... supongo que te apoyaría" dijo, lentamente e interrogante, como si no estuviera seguro de lo que Louis quería que dijera. "¿Vas a ... ?¿Quieres abandonar?"

Louis negó con la cabeza rápidamente. "Dios, no, no. No por el momento, de todos modos. Quiero obtener mi título, lo quiero. Pero tal vez ..." Tosió. "Tal vez voy a ver cómo el primer año me hace sentir. Pero creo que tal vez es ... tal vez es mi cosa más que ser un profesor de teatro, esto es mi cosa, ¿sabes?"

Harry asintió con la cabeza como si fuera la cosa más sencilla del mundo. Louis se apretó un poco más a él. "Si seguimos juntos entonces, que, ya sabes, me gustaría, pero no lo sabemos, pero sí, si seguimos juntos entonces y quieres hacer algo así como la escuela de cosmetología en lugar de un Master o un PGCE (Post Grado Certificado en Educación) después, te apoyaría al cien por cien, ¿de acuerdo? Nunca tienes que preocuparte por lo que yo pienso. Es tu vida."

"Lo sé" Louis exhaló, pero eso no era todo. "Yo sólo ... no sé si, como, otros me apoyarán. ¿Qué pasa si Liam o Zayn ... "

"No van a pensar eso" dijo Harry con firmeza, interrumpiéndolo antes de que pueda salir lo que ambos saben que hubiera sido realmente una preocupación absurda. "Honestamente no lo harán. Y si lo hicieran les patearía el culo. Pero los dos sabemos ... "

"Lo sé, lo sé" Louis gruñe, y agacha su cabeza de modo que no tiene que mirar a Harry a los ojos nunca más. "Es solo, se siente como algo enormemente grande y no me siento del todo bien pensando en ello."

"Entonces no lo pienses" dijo Harry, y lo besó de nuevo antes de que Louis pudiera contestarle. "Sólo sé tú mismo, y siéntete orgulloso del hecho de que eres ya increíblemente talentoso, y que vas a ser aún mejor. Te amo, ¿Vale? "

"Yo también te amo" Le respondió Louis, porque era lo único que se le ocurrió decir. "¿Puedo practicar contigo? No es ... eso no es ir demasiado lejos, ¿verdad?"

"Puedes hacer lo que quieras, siempre y cuando no sea con un par de marcas; Soy alérgico a algunas bases." Louis levantó una ceja. "Tengo una hermana mayor, ¿verdad? Me maquillaba mucho cuando era pequeño. Pero también tengo la piel bruta a veces, por lo que algunos de los productos químicos eran un poco duros, creo."

"Voy a tener cuidado" Louis prometió con un movimiento de cabeza. "Sólo lo mejor para mi chico."

Y así fue. Louis fue mejorando y mejorando, practicando en Harry y Perrie y El e incluso Niall cuando le dejaba. Después de un examen de conciencia y una larga conversación con su madre decidió quedarse en la uni, así que al menos tendría el grado que podría usar si maquillaje no iba bien, pero ambos sabían lo suficiente como para saber que este era su objetivo ahora.

Mientras que Louis seguía con maquillaje, Harry estaba entrando en la moda.

Desde el comienzo de la uni, Harry había tenido un muy buen gusto en la moda. Solía llevar un montón de chaquetas sobre sus camisetas e inteligentes, camisas abotonadas hasta la parte superior, metidas en sus vaqueros ajustados. Pero se veía igual de bien en sus jerseys esponjosos, o en camisetas anchas de bandas y un par de pantalones cortos. A veces incluso intentaba ajustarse en algún outfit de Louis, e incluso así, se veía como un súper modelo, alto y esbelto y perfectamente arreglado, incluso si sólo se dirigía a comprar a Tesco o si iba a una conferencia, temprano en la mañana.

Pero a medida que crecía aprendió a vestirse un poco más Harry (a día de hoy es la única manera que Louis puede pensar para describirlo), comenzó a experimentar con su apariencia un poco más. En lugar de abotonarse la camisa hasta la parte superior, los dejaba abiertos con su gama de collares y tatuajes en el pecho a la vista. Los pantalones se hicieron más apretados, si es que eso era posible, y su pelo largo a menudo era adornado con una bufanda con dibujos. Cada día era un nuevo día, y cada día intentaba algo un poco nuevo, un poco diferente.

Consiguió un trabajo a tiempo parcial también, así que con el poco dinero de más que ganaba comenzó a permitirse a sí mismo algunos caprichos. Una bufanda de Alexander McQueen aquí, un par de botas de Saint Laurent allí. Pero Louis está convencido de que podría llevar ropa de Primark y todavía se vería como un millón de dólares. No era por el dinero, sin embargo, Harry le decía repetidamente. Se trataba de la atención a los detalles y las pequeñas sutilezas que hacen el traje.

"Sin duda, eso es algo que tú aprecias" Harry le había explicado una noche mientras cenaban tallarines para llevar. "Por ejemplo, nunca entiendo por que contorneas mi nariz, creo que se ve igual. Sin embargo, tú actúas como si hubiera una diferencia."

Los fideos envueltos alrededor del tenedor de Louis cayeron y golpearon la mesa con un splat. "Bueno, disculpa" Louis dice bruscamente, ignorando por completo los fideos. "Tú contorno de la nariz siempre está impecable, pedazo de mierda. ¿Qué quiere decir, con que no puedes verlo?"

"Sólo estoy diciendo" Harry levanta la mano en defensa "que es un asunto importante para ti, pero no para mí. Lo mismo pasa con las impresiones de la bufanda o lo que sea."

Louis recogió su tenedor de nuevo y lo clavó en el pecho de Harry. "Suficiente. Esta noche voy a guiarte paso a paso mientras hago tu contorneado, para que nunca vuelvas a preguntarte por qué contorneo tu nariz de rana tonta nunca más."

"Ese no es mi punto" Harry suspira, pero deja a Louis hacerlo de todos modos. Es una completa basura.

Le hizo entenderlo, sin embargo. Ambos se fijan tanto en cada detalle de su campo ... No era de extrañar que siempre sobresalieran.

Así que no es de extrañar, en no tan humilde opinión de Louis, que Harry fuera descubierto por un caza talentos de modelos.

Están en un show de ropa, un evento anual en Birmingham que muestra las nuevas tendencias y nuevos talentos, hay lugares para comprar ropa, maquillaje y accesorios de todo tipo. Louis sorprendió a Harry con los boletos después de que consiguió un ascenso en su trabajo, y la pareja reservó un buen hotel para una escapada romántica, decidiendo hacer un fin de semana completo.

No es de extrañar que muchos chicos no asisten cada año. En su mayoría los otros chicos que hay parecen ser abatidos novios que han sido arrastrados por sus otras mitades, pero hay algunos puestos con ropa para hombres aquí y allá. También hay toneladas de maquillaje en soportes que ofrecen precios de descuento por lo que Louis estaba dispuesto a gastar su propio dinero duramente ganado en sombras de ojos y barras de labios en abundancia.

Ninguno de ellos sabía que los caza talentos iban a estar allí, por lo que ambos no lo esperaran cuando al apartarse de un puesto una mujer alta con un moño apretado y cejas agresivas los detiene, sus ojos fijos hacia arriba y abajo en Harry como un halcón.

"Hola" dice ella, con un acento grueso de Midlands. Louis tiene que hacer un esfuerzo para mantener un resoplido. "Mi nombre es Marie y estoy aquí para ver si encuentro algún nuevo talento." Sus ojos no paran de observar de arriba hacia abajo el cuerpo de Harry y Louis toma su mano a la defensiva.

"¿Talento para qué?" Harry pregunta, apretando la mano de Louis suavemente, con calma.

"Modelar" dice Marie, señalando a un lado para que ambos se muevan y no estorben el paso de las personas que caminan hacia allí. Louis y Harry jadean al mismo tiempo y ella se ríe. "¿No lo esperabais?" Cuestiona. Ambos mueven la cabeza. "Es una lástima, ya que aquí ..."

"Harry" Dice él.

"Harry" dice, mirándolo de arriba abajo otra vez "Tiene vibraciones de modelo real en él" Ella hace clic con su lengua. "¿Has modelado alguna vez antes?" Sacude la cabeza. "¿Ni siquiera lo habías considerado?"

"Ni siquiera un poco" dice Harry, con una risa nerviosa. Louis aprieta la mano cuidadosamente de nuevo. "Quiero decir, me gusta mucho la moda pero nunca he pensado en ello, como, como una carrera."

"Eso es una vergüenza" zumba Marie. "Debido a que claramente tienes buen ojo para la moda. ¿Estás trabajando ahora?"

Harry asiente con la cabeza. "Trabajo en una panadería, pero también estoy en la universidad. Tercer año."

"¿Hay planes para después de la uni?"

"Um, no, en realidad" Harry se encoge de hombros. "Bueno, Louis aquí ..." Louis agita la bolsa cargada que lleva en la mano, hacia arriba para un saludo incómodo "va a la escuela de cosmetología en Londres, así que sólo iba a seguirlo y ver qué pasa, ya sabes, el trabajo inteligente. Eso es lo más lejos que he llegado a pensar por el momento."

"Ya veo" dice Marie, sus ojos observando a Louis durante una fracción de segundo antes de disparar de nuevo a Harry. Es evidente que ella está muy emocionado por algo. "Bueno, ¿considerarías modelar ahora que lo he sugerido? ¿Es algo que puedes ver a ti mismo haciendo?"

"¿Honestamente?" Harry responde, disparando una mirada a Louis. Louis sonríe ampliamente. "Quiero decir, tengo, como, dos pies izquierdos una gran parte del tiempo. Soy un poco como Bambi cuando se trata de caminar y esas cosas."

"Te entrenaremos" dice Marie, con los ojos brillantes. "Te mostraremos cómo caminar, hablar, posar y mirar a la cámara." Ella toma una tarjeta del bolsillo trasero de sus pantalones increíblemente ajustados. "Piensa en ello y nos llamas, ¿tal vez?" Sus cejas se levantan un poco más alto. "Me encantaría que vinieras y lo probaras. Siempre estamos en busca de modelos, especialmente chicos, que quieran presentarse. Creo que serías un gran valor añadido a nuestra empresa." Y con eso, se marcha, desapareciendo tan rápido como había aparecido.

Hay un par de segundos de silencio y, a continuación "¡Lou!" Exclama Harry, voz apenas en un susurro. "¿Eso ... ? ¿Acaba de ...?"

"Sí, bebé" dice Louis, y luego se lanza a los brazos de Harry. Harry deja escapar una especie de chirrido pero lo atrapa con bastante facilidad, y los dos comparten algunos besos rápidos y castos en el acto. "Vas a ser famoso."

Harry resopla como si la idea fuera absurda y coloca todas las bolsas que lleva Louis en sus manos y las guarda dentro de la más grande para que no se pierda nada. Louis, sin embargo, simplemente sigue mirando a su novio, orgulloso y descarado.

Cuando vuelvan a su hotel más tarde esa noche, Louis sale de la ducha para encontrar a Harry sentado en su cama en nada más que un par de bóxers y con la tarjeta en su mano. Ni siquiera la está mirando, simplemente la voltea una y otra vez en sus dedos, como si le fuera a quemar si la mantiene completa en su mano. Louis deja caer la toalla (¿qué sentido tiene? En realidad, su modestia con Harry salió hace años por la ventana) y se sube a la cama, metiéndose a sí mismo bajo el largo brazo de Harry, quedando abrazado a su costado.

"¿Debo llamar?" Harry le pregunta al cabo de unos segundos. "¿Debería intentarlo?"

Louis vacila. "No en este momento, amor, es casi medianoche."

Harry aprieta su antebrazo. "Sabes lo que quiero decir, Lou. ¿Debería llamar, como, en general?" Se vuelve a mirarlo, y cuando sus ojos se encuentran Louis descubre un destello de inseguridad que no ve en Harry a menudo. "Es decir, cuando me preguntó que iba a hacer después de la uni me golpeó, ¿sabes? No estoy haciendo nada, sólo estaría sudando tinta en un trabajo al azar de lo contrario, yo ... quiero decir, no es que yo no quiera ir contigo, pero ya sabes."

"Creo que deberías" interrumpe Louis, lo más rápido que puede, desesperado por la tristeza en la voz de Harry. "Creo que eres un hombre guapísimo, obviamente, pero creo que ... Creo que es una carrera que suena un poco, como, sólo tener el talento, pero aprenderás y serás muy bueno en eso, amor."

"¿En serio?" Harry le pregunta con un hilo de voz. "¿No crees que es una quimera estúpida o algo?"

Louis niega con la cabeza. "No." Se esfuerza por sentarse un poco más alto, y él suavemente rodea a Harry por lo que se están mirando el uno al otro, con las manos entrelazadas entre ellos. "Creo que vas a venir conmigo a una ciudad grande que me da miedo, para trabajar en mi sueño imposible, así que te apoyaré si esto resulta ser tu gran cosa."

"¿Lo harías?"

"Por supuesto, bebé" dice Louis, tomando una de sus manos, llevándola a su boca y besando los nudillos de Harry. "Haz, ¿No recuerdas hace dos años cuando tuvimos esta conversación exacta a la inversa? Tú me estás apoyando a mí para ir a la escuela de cosmetología, ¿verdad? Así que, voy a hacer lo mismo contigo, siempre."

"Siempre" Harry repite, a continuación, se echa hacia adelante para besar a Louis duro. Louis chilla, pero se deja hacer sobre las almohadas, después de darse cuenta de que no está en peligro inminente de caer de la cama. Pone a Harry encima de él y los brazos alrededor de su cuello.

"Mi gran novio modelo" Louis le arrulla, riendo cuando Harry pone una cara dramática. "Precioso y a la moda, allí mostrando todo su talento."

"Bueno, en realidad, no sé si mostraré todo el talento" dice Harry. "Me imagino que el modelado del que estaba hablando era, como, para catálogos o lo que sea."

"Ya veremos" dice Louis, envolviendo sus piernas alrededor de la parte baja de la espalda de Harry y empujándose hacia arriba. Harry gruñe y deja los ojos cerrados, su próximo aliento sale de forma desigual. "Pero, quiero decir, en este momento me gusta la forma en la que estás demostrando tu talento entre mis muslos. Puedes llamar por la mañana." Se muele de nuevo y los ojos de Harry se apagan. "¿Suena como algo en lo que estarías interesado?"

"Definitivamente" Harry sonríe, y besa a Louis otra vez, con fuerza. Y, no sería una escapada romántica para dos, si no pasaran toda la noche teniendo sexo, ¿verdad?

Cuando vuelven a la uni, Harry pega la tarjeta al tablón de notas por encima de su escritorio y este se queda allí durante un par de meses hasta que Harry tiene las agallas para llamar. Louis sostiene su mano durante toda la llamada, y cuando acuerdan quedar para realizar las fotos, Louis le besa estúpidamente.

Dos meses después de eso, Harry recibe una llamada. Lo quieren para modelar la colección otoño / invierno de Topman para el sitio web, así como para las fotos que utilizarán en sus escaparates.

Se convierte en todo un éxito desde entonces hacia adelante.

*

Louis se convierte en el artista de maquillaje de Harry principalmente por accidente.

Una vez que las fotos de Topman salen, Louis se encuentra brillando con orgullo cada día todos los días. Hay una valla publicitaria que Louis pasa con el coche en el camino a la escuela cada mañana con la cara de Harry en él, en el que aparece con un jersey púrpura y una diadema azul y dorada junto a una chica en vaqueros ceñidos y una blusa entallada. Se ve guapísimo, su cara luce enfadada y concentrada, pero Louis le conoce lo suficientemente bien como para saber que probablemente estaba reprimiendo una sonrisa.

Topman le llama de nuevo después de que la cartelera sube y las actualizaciones del sitio web le preguntan si va a ir en sus libros regulares. Él está rápidamente de acuerdo, y cuando llega el otoño, vuelve a la oficina para otra sesión de fotos. Y como Louis no tiene escuela ese día, va con él. Este, resopla cuando ambos entran en el coche y se da cuenta de lo diferentes que se ven. Harry está vestido con marcas registradas. Vaqueros negros, una camiseta gris con cuello redondo y un grueso chaquetón negro sobre los hombros. Louis, por el contrario, lleva un beanie con pantalones cómodos de Adidas y una vieja chaqueta de fútbol como su atuendo.

"Voy a hacerte quedar mal" bromea. "¿Qué van a decir cuando se den cuenta de que tu novio no sabe vestirse?"

"Sí sabes vestirte" Harry argumenta, jugando con la radio del coche. "Te ves bonito hoy, me gusta. Me encanta cuando llevas beanies."

"Sé que lo haces, amor" Louis sonríe. Se detienen en un semáforo y tamborea con los dedos sobre el volante al ritmo de la canción de Ed Sheeran escuchándose a través de los altavoces. "Estás guapísimo, por cierto."

"Gracias," Harry dice brillantemente. "Ese es el objetivo, de todos modos."

"Mi gran novio modelo" Louis dice con cariño. "Oye ¿dónde aparco ahora?" Él se queja. "Recuérdame por qué no hemos tomado el autobús"

El centro de Londres siempre ha sido una pesadilla para conducir, por lo que en el momento en el que han llegado allí, ya es un poco tarde. Sin embargo, consiguen atravesar los pasillos del edificio y llegar a las oficinas, justo a tiempo, dónde se encuentran directamente con un hombre más bien alto en un conjunto ajustado.

"Queremos tener terminado tu pelo y maquillaje antes de la hora de la comida" explica, abriendo la puerta a la pareja. "Si tenemos tiempo vamos a hacer las fotos, pero por suerte para los dos nos estamos quedando un poco atrás." Y sólo cuando lo dice se da cuenta de que existen, de hecho, dos de ellos. "Um, ¿quién eres tú?"

Louis sonríe, amplia y falsamente, mientras se dan la mano. "Soy Louis, el novio de Harry" dice alegremente. "Puedo ir allí con él, ¿Verdad?" Él no espera una respuesta antes de que Harry esté tirando de él, porque no es como si no fuera a ir allí de todos modos. Se dan prisa por el pasillo, y al final hay una habitación con una placa que dice maquillaje en la puerta, así que Harry se mueve para abrirla y entrar tentativamente dentro.

"Um, holaaaa" dice, empujando la puerta un poco más para que tanto él como Louis puedan entrar. "Um, soy Harry Styles y estoy aquí para el maquillaje" Sus ojos se ensanchan a continuación, debido a que reconoce a alguien. "¡Louuuu!"

"¿Qué?" Louis pregunta a espaldas de él, pero Harry deja caer su mano y lanza sus brazos alrededor de los hombros de una mujer rubia, como si la conociera desde hace años.

La pareja está abrazándose y saltando juntos y Louis simplemente permanece allí, de pie mirándolos con las cejas levantadas. "Oh, mierda" dice Harry, echándose hacia atrás y apretando sus mejillas. "¡No sabía que estarías aquí de nuevo!"

"Trabajo aquí, Harold" Dice Lou riendo, llegando a hacer lo mismo a sus mejillas. Louis se siente ignorado y tose, Harry se da la vuelta y lo alcanza, su sonrisa no llega ha ser vacilante.

"Lou, este es mi Lou" dice con orgullo, apoyando una mano en su hombro. "Louis, ella es Lou Teasdale. Era mi estilista en el rodaje de Topman. Tiene una hija llamada Lux; Louis, ¡Es muy bonita! Ella amaba mi pelo y ella ... "

"Es un Placer" Louis dice en voz alta, cortando el balbuceo de su novio y estrechando la mano de Lou. "¿Estás a cargo de estos rizos, entonces? Porque te advierto, que son su punto de venta."

"¡Oye!"

Lou se ríe. "Lo estoy" dice ella. "Y es un placer conocerte también. Éste de aquí no dejaba de hablar de ti la última vez."

"Sí, él hace eso" dice Louis, envolviendo un brazo alrededor de la cintura de Harry cuando comienza a hacer pucheros. "Piensa demasiado bien de mí." Él sonríe. "Pero supongo que eso está bien, porque pienso demasiado bien de él también." Harry sonríe brillantemente y besa la parte superior de su cabeza. Lou gime.

"¿Voy a tener esto todo el día?" Pregunta Lou, sonando ya exasperada con cariño. Es el mismo tono que Liam ha usando con él durante todos sus tres años de amistad. Louis asiente con la cabeza con orgullo y ella gime de nuevo. "De acuerdo, vamos. Tengo un peinado que terminar. Siéntate por allí, voy a llamar a Tanya para que haga tu maquillaje."

Harry se sienta en un asiento al lado de un tocador bien iluminado y permite a Tanya hacer su trabajo. Louis se sienta en un sofá en la esquina de la habitación y se entretiene en su teléfono hasta que escucha a Lou llamando a Harry. Él mira hacia arriba y llama la atención de Harry, que le saca la lengua. Louis no responde, porque está todo mal. Toma su mochila y se acerca a Harry, al lado de la silla de Lou, donde toma la cara de Harry entre sus manos y se le queda mirando por unos segundos.

"¿Lou?" Harry le pregunta tentativamente. "¿Qué pasa?"

Louis se echa hacia atrás y mueve la cabeza. "Esto está mal" es todo lo que dice. Se echa hacia atrás de nuevo y golpea su pie un par de veces. "Cariño, lo siento, pero tu maquillaje está completamente mal."

"¿Perdón?" Tanya dice detrás de ellos. "¿Qué quieres decir, con que todo está mal?"

Louis se girar alrededor, con el ceño fruncido, indignado. "Quiero decir, que no es adecuado para su cara. Esto es sólo maquillaje genérico que te han dicho que debes hacer para las modelos, se puede decir, pero no es adecuado para él."

"¿Disculpa?" Tanya pregunta peligrosamente. "¿Qué diablos crees que está mal con él, entonces?"

Louis suspira, dando un paso más cerca de Harry y tomando su barbilla entre el pulgar y el dedo índice suavemente. Harry vuelve la cabeza con facilidad, y Louis trae su mano libre para trazar la línea de contorno en la mejilla de Harry.

"El bronceador que has utilizado es demasiado oscuro" explica con calma, secretamente amando la forma en que la está sacando de quicio ya. "Y va demasiado lejos por sus mejillas, ¿ves?"

"No, no" chilla Tanya. "Así es como se hace un contorno."

"No, no lo es" Louis lamenta. "Si vas a hacer un contorno marcado en un tono de piel tan pálido como el de Harry, tiene que ser un color marrón más cálido. Y tendría que estar mucho mejor mezclado de lo que lo has hecho tú, debido a que parece que le acaban de dar una bofetada."

"¿Alguna otra cosa que cambiarías?" Tanya resopla, sus mejillas tienen un color rojo brillante. Harry ríe, Louis lo puede sentir a través de sus dedos, por lo que pretende pensar un poco.

"Bueno, ahora que lo mencionas, sus pestañas son un poco parecido a una araña" dice finalmente. "Y también tiene una línea de base sobre su cuello. ¿Sacas a todas las modelos viéndose igual?"

"Lleva razón" dice Lou, inclinando la cabeza hacia un lado. "Su maquillaje parece apresurado."

"Tengo un montón de modelos que maquillar" Dice Tanya gritando.

"Mira, vamos a limpiar su cara y empezar de nuevo" Louis sugiere. "Solo pienso..."

"Bueno, si sólo piensas" Tanya resopla "tal vez simplemente deberías hacerlo tú."

"Muy bien" Louis se encoge de hombros, agachándose para abrir su mochila. Él saca su neceser de un tirón, y lo deja en la mesita frente a la estación de cabello de Lou. Él escucha a Tanya jadear en sorpresa detrás de él, claramente no esperaba nada como eso, lo que le hace brillar con un poco de orgullo. "¿Tienes un poco de agua micelar? El chico tiene la piel sensible, ya ves. ¡Graciaaaaas!"

Hay un segundo de vacilación y luego Tanya vuelve a su estación de maquillaje. Una vez que desaparece, Harry agarra a Louis por la parte superior de su camiseta y le da un tirón hacia abajo para un beso.

"Eso fue tan caliente" murmura contra sus labios. Louis apoya las manos en sus mejillas y le besa de nuevo, con una gran sonrisa. "Realmente me pone cuando actúas todo sabelotodo y persuasivo, como ahora."

Louis ríe de forma poco atractiva y echa la cabeza hacia atrás, agitando su cabello. Lou gruñe y vuelve con el peinado que estaba realizando. "Sí, bueno, no te emociones demasiado, amor. Estamos en público."

"Asqueroso" Lou dice en voz alta. Louis no le hace caso y empieza a rebuscar en su bolso por algunas de las cosas que tiene específicamente para Harry. Tanya vuelve con la botella de agua micelar y un paquete de discos de algodón, y Louis se pone a trabajar limpiando el maquillaje de las mejillas y los ojos de Harry antes de frotar la crema hidratante en su piel, ahora limpia y lo rocía con un poco de tonificante.

Tarda unos veinte minutos en hacer el maquillaje de Harry, de nuevo, y para el momento en que ha terminado de pintar los labios de Harry con una barra de labios que no está lejos de su color natural, Tanya se ve aburrida y Lou muy impresionada. Toma un paso atrás para admirar su obra, asintiendo con aprobación. Se ve mucho mejor, aunque él no lo diga a sí mismo.

Mientras está empacando su bolsa, hay otro golpe en la puerta y dos chicas jóvenes entran. "Um, estamos aquí para el peinado y maquillaje" Dice una, con voz temblorosa y un fuerte acento de Liverpool. Las dos son absolutamente preciosas, pero ambas parecen nerviosas y preocupadas, por lo que Louis sería un condenado si dejara que alguien más hiciera su maquillaje y arruinara lo que es probablemente su primer trabajo como modelos.

"Sí" Lou llama a espaldas de él, haciendo un gesto hacia ellos. Ella le lanza una mirada, y luego un guiño. "Soy Lou, para el peinado y él es Louis para el maquillaje."

"Yo ... sí, ese soy yo" dice Louis, colocando la bolsa bajo su brazo. "¿A cuál haré primero?"

Él entra en pánico internamente durante unos segundos, y mientras que la chica que habló en la puerta se abre camino a través del cuarto se da cuenta de que en realidad no tiene ni idea de cómo estas chicas deben ser maquilladas. Es diferente hacerlo con alguien como Harry, porque, vamos, él podría maquillarlo hasta soñando, y porque también hay mucho menos que hacer con los chicos que con las chicas. Sin embargo, no deja que todo ello se muestre, y en su lugar coloca la bolsa hacia abajo sobre el tocador y saca sus bases más oscuras, alineándolas a lo largo del espejo.

"Hola, amor" dice mientras se deja caer en la silla, subiéndose las mangas.

"Hola" dice ella. "Soy Jade."

"Encantado de conocerte, soy Louis," dice, con la mano extendida. Ella la sacude y se ríe. "De acuerdo, ¿qué debo hacer?"

"Em" dice pensativamente "Creo que ellos quieren un ojo ahumado (Smokey eye) bastante atrevido, y labios color púrpura. ¿Está bien?"

"Más que bien" Dice Louis sonriendo radiantemente. Recoge sus dos botellas de base, colocándolas a la altura de sus mejillas. "Vale, voy a hidratarte primero, después echaré el Prime, y a continuación, haré la base. ¿Suena bien?"

"Suena genial" dice ella, a continuación, echa su cabeza hacia adelante para poder atar su cabello en una coleta para mantenerlo fuera de la cara. "No soy alérgica a nada, lo cual es siempre una ventaja."

"Absolutamente" Louis ríe, y echa un chorro de alguna crema hidratante en sus palmas y la mezcla con destreza en la cara de Jade. "Tienes una piel muy bonita."

"Gracias" Jade responde brillante. "Me siento muy afortunada con ella, es tan fácil de mantener."

Los dos mantienen una conversación mientras Louis maquilla su cara, usando su fiel Naked Palett para obtener un precioso ojo ahumado (Smokey eye) e incluso cava hasta la parte inferior de la bolsa, en búsqueda de un lápiz labial Rimmel de sus primeros días para usarlo en sus labios. Ella chilla cuando ve su look completo y lo envuelve en un abrazo, muy emocionada.

"Oh, ¡Me encanta!" Dice alegremente, poniéndose en sus perfiles para ver su reflejo desde todos los ángulos. "Muchas gracias, Louis, ¡esto se ve precioso!"

"De nada, amor" dice él, simplemente sin dejar de sonreír. "Vas a triunfar, tengo que decirlo, te ves fabulosa."

Ella acude a Lou para el peinado y Louis termina haciendo un estilo similar de maquillaje en la otra chica, otra nueva modelo llamada Leigh-Anne. Una vez que termina todo, se deja caer en su silla y se quita su beanie, pasando una mano a través de su pelo.

"Maldita sea" maldice, rodando el cuello hacia atrás y hacia adelante. "¿Realmente acabo de hacer el maquillaje profesional de dos personas que acabo de conocer antes de ser enviadas a una sesión de fotos?"

"Lo has hecho, querido" Lou dice, desde donde está barriendo el suelo por los mechones de cabello recortados. "Y has hecho un trabajo increíble. Las dos chicas se veían absolutamente geniales, y demonios, he querido tener unas palabras con Tanya desde hace meses. Ella es una mierda." Louis ríe. "Harry nunca mencionó que eras maquillador, sin embargo."

"No lo soy, no todavía" admite Louis. "Estoy en la escuela de cosmetología, me gradúo en mayo."

"¿En serio?" Dice Lou, impresionada. "Habría dicho que, absolutamente, estás en un nivel profesional. He sido estilista durante unos diez años y nunca he visto a nadie como tú antes."

"¿Es eso algo bueno o algo malo?"

"Sin duda algo bueno" asegura Lou. "Honestamente, vuelve cuando te hayas graduado y hablaré lo mejor que pueda de ti. Serás alguien con mucho éxito."

"¿Tú crees?" Louis pregunta, inseguro. En realidad había considerado dónde iba a terminar cuando finalizara la escuela, sin embargo, este no era el peor trabajo que podía verse a sí mismo haciendo.

"Definitivamente" dice Lou. "De todos modos, tengo que irme; Tengo que recoger a Lux de casa de su padre. Sólo trabajo medio día en estos días. ¡Pero ha sido realmente un placer conocerte!"

"Ha sido encantador conocerte, también" dice con entusiasmo Louis, y va a darle un abrazo de despedida rápido. "¿Debo, um, debería esperar a Harry aquí entonces?"

Lou asiente y se encoge de hombros. "Supongo que sí." Ella asiente con la cabeza hacia su mochila. "Espero que tengas un libro ahí, porque creo que la sesión va a tardar un rato."

Louis se encoge de hombros de vuelta. "Voy a estar bien. ¡Gracias por todo!"

Él termina dormitando en el sofá por un rato, sólo para ser despertado, después de lo que se siente como horas más tarde por unas manos temblorosas y familiares en su hombro. "¿Bebé?" Harry dice en voz baja, intentando despertarlo. Louis parpadea un par de veces y luego se apresura a sentarse, frotándose los ojos como un niño desorientado.

"Mierda" se queja, con voz mínimamente ronca por el sueño. "Mierda, dios, no quería quedarme dormido."

"Está bien" dice Harry, con voz suave y amor. "Ya hemos terminado, tenemos que volver a casa."

Louis resopla. "¿Por qué? No estoy tan cansado, Haz, voy a estar bien."

"No es para que puedas dormir" Harry dice rodando los ojos. "Es porque quiero jodidamente violarte."

Eso definitivamente lo despierta. "¿Oh?" Pregunta, tratando de parecer tímido, pero se convierte más en un bostezo. "Y ¿qué he hecho para merecer tal honor?"

Harry tira de él a sus pies y se inclina para susurrarle seductoramente al oído. "Ser tan autoritario de esa manera, gritando a la gente por mí como lo hiciste con Tanya, eso realmente me enciende."

Louis sonríe en su cuello. "Bueno, supongo que si eso es lo que te gusta, no hay mucho que pueda hacer al respecto, ¿verdad?" Harry niega con la cabeza, su aliento caliente y húmedo en la piel detrás de la oreja de Louis, por lo que Louis toma su mochila y la mano de Harry y los dirige de vuelta hacia el aparcamiento.

El camino a casa, afortunadamente no es demasiado largo esta vez y cuando llegan usan la chirriante y un poco rota, cama que tienen. Louis posa a Harry sobre las sabanas y besa cada pulgada de su piel antes de hundirse dentro de él, apretado y caliente y caliente . Harry gime, se queja y se retuerce debajo de él, y Louis lo folla hasta que se viene por todo el cuerpo.

Colapsan en el edredón después, sus cuerpos sudorosos se aferran el uno al otro a medida que bajan de sus orgasmos, y Louis toma la mano de Harry, y entrelazando sus dedos antes de que se de la vuelta para enfrentarse a él.

"Feliz miércoles" dice con otro bostezo. "Dios, Haz, estabas tan preparado para ello."

"Lo estaba" dice Harry, uniéndose a él con un bostezo. "Me encantó tenerte allí, lo sabes. Se notaba que estabas haciendo lo que te gusta, te veías tan feliz."

"Bueno, lo estaba" Louis admite. "He tenido la oportunidad de hacer el maquillaje para una sesión profesional, y tu, no menos importante, maquillaje" Hace una pausa. "¿Les gustó?"

"Louis, estaba increíble" dice Harry, enredando sus piernas juntas. "Igual que Jade y Leigh. Eres tan bueno."

"Lo sé" Louis sonríe, pero agacha la cabeza para ocultar su rubor en la almohada. "Dios, Haz, la habría matado cuando vi como hizo tu maquillaje. Es como si no tuviera ni idea de lo que estaba haciendo."

"Pero tú sí" dice Harry, empujándose hacia adelante para presionar su nariz contra la mejilla de Louis. "No quiero a nadie más haciendo mi maquillaje ahora, si soy honesto. Confío en que me haces lucir increíble."

"Por supuesto" dice Louis. "No confío en otra persona para hacer tu maquillaje ahora, no voy a mentir."

"Entonces hazlo tú, siempre" dice Harry, así como así, como si fuera tan sencillo. Louis frunce el ceño.

"¿Qué quiere decir con siempre? ¿Qué tienes más tienes después de las sesiones de la semana que viene?"

Los ojos de Harry centellean con picardía. "Bueno, ya que estaban tan impresionados de cómo han ido hoy las cosas" dice arrastrando las palabras lentamente, tomándole el pelo. Louis se apega a él con entusiasmo. "Bueno, hay una posibilidad de que me hayan preguntado si me gustaría salir en la pasarela de la nueva colección de inauguración para este mes, diciembre."

"¿Qué?" Louis chilla, abriendo mucho los ojos mientras prácticamente salta de golpe. "Y, ¿has esperado hasta ahora para hablar de ello?" Harry asiente con la cabeza, sin dejar de sonreír con suficiencia. "Oh, ¡idiota! ¡Eso es increíble! ¡Que te jodan, pero sí, joder! ¡Dios Santo, Harry!"

"Bueno, sabía que querrías, como, celebrarlo con la ropa puesta o algo igualmente ridículo" dice Harry, simulando poner los ojos en blanco. "Pero sí, voy a salir en una pasarela, cariño. Voy a ser un gran modelo bonito."

"¡Tienes toda la razón!" Grita Louis, tirándolo a la cama y besándolo por todo lugar que alcanza. "¡Mi chico lo va a hacer!"

Harry se ríe, pero sigue besando a Louis lo mejor que puede, hasta que finalmente están simplemente untando sus bocas de manera incómoda. Louis envuelve sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Harry y se instala en su pecho, tarareando con satisfacción mientras los dedos de Harry se mueven con destreza a través de su pelo.

"Voy a decirles que tengo mi propio maquillador, por cierto" Harry dice humilde después de unos quince minutos de silencio cómodo. Louis abre la boca para protestar, pero Harry habla justo encima de él. "Sé que todavía no tienes el título, pero que no lo necesitas cuando se trata de mí. Has hecho mi maquillaje durante tres años seguidos, podrías hacerlo hasta dormido."

"Sí, pero ..." Louis suspira, jugando con uno de los collares de Harry torpemente. "Haz ... Quiero ser tu maquillador, tú sabes que me encanta maquillarte y hacer que te veas genial para tus trabajos o lo que sea, pero estoy ..."

"¿Lou?" Harry pregunta lentamente, con cuidado. "Lou, ¿He dicho algo malo?"

Louis suspira. "No, no, no realmente. Es sólo que ... bueno, me gusta muchísimo hacer tu maquillaje, pero me encanta también hacer el de otras personas. Me encanta ser capaz de experimentar e ir un poco salvaje y hacer un poco más de lo que puedo hacer con el maquillaje normal." Él mira hacia Harry, con su labio inferior sobresaliendo un poco. Harry mueve su pulgar a través de él lentamente. "Voy a estar ahí en cada paso apoyándote, ¿vale? Y definitivamente haré tu maquillaje cuando y donde pueda, pero no quiero que, en eso se base mi carrera."

"Dios, Louis, no" dice Harry, arrastrándose un poco hacia abajo por lo que se miran a los ojos. "Estoy muy lejos de ser lo suficientemente grande como para ese tipo de cosas de todos modos, pero sólo, como, te necesito. Por supuesto que quiero que hagas cosas por tu propia cuenta, por supuesto." Él parece vagamente herido. "Eres mi mayor apoyo, Lou. Quiero que estés en esto conmigo porque cuando me haces ver bien, me siento mucho mejor acerca de todo." Se encoge de hombros torpemente contra las almohadas. "Eres mi mejor amigo, además de ser un artista increíblemente talentoso, ya lo sabes."

Pues bien, ahora se siente como un idiota. Su corazón corriendo un poco más rápido, Louis se hace hacia adelante y une sus bocas, lamiendo en la de Harry con ternura. Un chillido de sorpresa de Harry es amortiguado, pero devuelve el beso, suave, húmedo y amoroso. Cuando Louis se aleja, se mantiene presionado cerca, compartiendo el aire de Harry y enredando sus manos en su cabello enmarañado y sudoroso.

"Te amo" susurra después de un segundo, besándolo de nuevo. "Necesitaba escuchar eso, pero haré lo que sea que necesites, lo prometo."

"Necesito que me beses otra vez" dice Harry. Dirigiendo un dedo a través del tatuaje del pecho de Louis y separando sus labios. Cuando se apartan de nuevo, se hunden otra vez en la comodidad del edredón con sus piernas enredadas juntas. "Y supongo que para todo lo demás sólo tendremos que ver cómo va, ¿no?"

"Sí, está bien" murmura Louis, y vuelve a tomar la mano de Harry, girando sus anillos alrededor. "Definitivamente puedo hacer eso."

*

Harry no es el único que se ve reconocido en la inauguración de Topman de primavera/verano.

Conforme a lo solicitado, Louis acompaña a Harry detrás del escenario para hacer su maquillaje, consiguiéndole a ambos un rincón apartado y rechazando cualquier ayuda de otros maquilladores. Tanya no se encuentra por ningún lado, gracias a Dios, por lo que Louis le permite a una señora mucho más agradable con unos rizos increíbles explicarles lo que quieren para los modelos masculinos. Es muy simple, nada que Louis no pueda hacer de forma rápida y eficiente, por lo que se pone a trabajar, mientras que Harry trata de calmar sus nervios con un café fuerte.

Y no es que Louis esté tratando de ser difícil, pero la cosa es, que el maquillaje de Harry es, en realidad, bastante sencillo. No es nada especial, y apenas exhibe el talento de Louis en absoluto, así que mientras que Harry está prácticamente dormido bajo sus suaves manos cuidadosas, Louis da un tirón a su Naked 3 y unta el polvo más ligero de color púrpura en los párpados de Harry. Es sutil, pero sabe que va a complementar el verde de sus ojos apenas y también el de su atuendo. Sabe que es arriesgado, pero él no es nada si no es imprudente, por lo que cuando agita el hombro de Harry para despertarlo, le dice que están esperando por él en vestuario, y este trota fuera sin enterarse.

Él regresa un poco enfadado, sin embargo.

"¿Qué mierda, Louis?" Sisea, tirando de él hacia un lado con fuerza. "¿Qué has hecho?"

"¿Qué he hecho?" Louis repite, fijando su cara con inocencia. "¿Tu maquillaje?"

"No, tu jodidamente ..." Harry gruñe, dándose la vuelta para mirarse en el espejo "Me has jodidamente pintado los ojos de color púrpura, ¡Maldito idiota!"

"Sólo un poco" dice Louis defensivamente. "Se ve bien, cariño, no lo quites."

"Estoy a punto de salir a la pasarela por primera vez y estoy cubierto de purpurina" Harry protesta. "Louis, estoy nervioso lo-jodiamente-suficiente, ¿por qué has hecho esto?" Suspira y pasa su mano a través de su flequillo. "Alicia ni siquiera ha dicho nada, sólo me miró así que salí corriendo." Suena como si fuera a llorar, y cuando Louis se acerca a él, retrocede hacia atrás. "No, Lou. No puedes simplemente tomar mi mano y hacer que todo esté bien."

Louis abre la boca para disculparse profusamente (en serio, Tommo, ¿en qué mierda estabas pensando?) Cuando una voz desde el otro lado de la habitación les llama. "¡Harry!"

Harry alza la vista hacia la voz e ignora a Louis cuando furtivamente se posiciona a su lado. "¿Sí?"

"¿Quién te hizo el maquillaje de los ojos?" La mujer de antes le pregunta. Sus brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, y Louis piensa que sus cejas impecables podrían atravesar su alma. Tomaría otro paso hacia atrás si hubiera algo de espacio al que ir. "¿Fue tu novio?"

Harry mira a Louis, quien está frenéticamente mascando su uña del pulgar, y luego se vuelve hacia atrás y asiente con la cabeza. "S-sí, sí fue él."

Hay una larga pausa. Louis piensa que podría estar enfermo. "¿Cuál es su nombre?" Pregunta la mujer. Sus tacones resuenan contra el suelo mientras camina un poco más cerca. "¿Lewis, dijiste?"

"Es, um, es Louis" Harry corrige, pero en lugar de tomar un paso hacia él como Louis ora en secreto que haga, da un paso al otro lado para que la mujer pueda pasar si quiere. Traidor de mierda. "Yo ..."

Negando la cabeza, la mujer no da un paso adelante, sin embargo, se desliza a un lado de Harry con cuidado antes de llegar a Louis. Él intenta tragar sin que se note, mientras está de pie allí, inútilmente, como un ciervo atrapado en algún faro. "Yo, eh ..."

"Ambos sois bastante elocuentes, ¿verdad?" Dice ella con sequedad. Louis tiene la sensación de que podría estar tratando de burlarse. "Louis, ¿sí?" Louis asiente con la cabeza. "¿Tú hiciste el maquillaje?"

Louis asiente de nuevo, esta vez más lento. Está confundido - ¿no acaba de establecer eso? ¿Por qué está intentando acabar con su paciencia y la de Harry? Él prefiere simplemente seguir adelante con ello, Jesús; todos los ojos en la sala están en ellos tres y puede ver a Harry sobre el hombro de la mujer que mira cualquier cosa menos a él y él quiere abrazarlo y llorar un poco, y eso es todo porque ha sido tan estúpido e imprudente ...

"Dime, Louis" dice la mujer - ahora está más cerca, Louis puede ver una etiqueta con su nombre pegada con un lazo en la correa de sus pantalones, en la que se lee Alicia - "¿cómo te las has arreglado para maquillar a Harry con tanto brillo y purpurina y al mismo tiempo hacerle ver como el mejor modelo masculino?"

Louis la mira por un segundo, abre la boca y luego la cierra de nuevo. "Él, um, bueno ..." comienza, luego hace una pausa. "Espera, ¿estás diciendo que te gusta?"

"Eso es exactamente lo que estoy diciendo" dice Alicia, sonando impaciente. "Se ve increíble. Absolutamente brillante, de hecho. Y de alguna manera has hecho que el look púrpura con purpurina pertenezca a los modelos masculinos, así que por favor." Hace un gesto hacia Harry, quien entonces Louis observa, mientras siente como su estómago se hunde al mirarlo. Le hace desear poder encogerse, a pesar de que las palabras de Alicia suenan un poco prometedoras. "¿Cómo lo has hecho?"

Louis como que quiere huir de ella, hacer caso omiso de sus palabras y explicarle a Harry que está bien y que les gusta su aspecto. Pero no puede hacer eso, sin embargo, puede maquillar, por lo que traga el nudo en su garganta y simplemente va por ello.

"Bueno, obviamente como Harry es mi novio he hecho su maquillaje, como, un millón de veces" explica. "Creo que el truco es sin embargo, saber que sombra usar con respecto al tono del ojo de cada persona, ¿sabes?" Alicia asiente. "Entonces, los ojos de Harry son de un verde oscuro. Y con un color verde oscuro, bueno, el complementario es el rojo, ¿verdad? Así que cualquier cosa con matices rojos hará que sus ojos luzcan mejor y realmente acentuarán el color de ellos. La sombra de ojos color púrpura se ve bien con cualquier color de ojo, bueno, a mi parecer. Simplemente me encanta usar sombra de ojos púrpura, pero realmente me encanta como queda en Harry, así que pensé en probar un poco, ¿sabes? "

Alicia asiente de nuevo, mirándolo muy bien impresionada. "Y ¿qué harías si te pido recrear un aspecto similar en algunos de los modelos masculinos con, por ejemplo, los ojos de color marrón oscuro?"

Louis se siente como si estuviera en un examen. "Um," dice mientras golpea ligeramente su dedo contra la mejilla izquierda un par de veces. "Probablemente un color oro. Los tonos metálicos son los que suelen funcionar con ojos marrones, y tengo uno o dos en mi mochila que son brillantes pero lo suficientemente sutiles para hacer, como, un aspecto muy similar al de Harry." Él frunce el ceño mientras piensa. "Podría hacer una base de color oro y luego poner un poco de azul marino en las esquinas, haciendo con ello una especie de cortina metálica. Podría quedar muy interesante."

Otro asentimiento. "Es decir, la mayor parte de todo esto es griego para mí, pero suena como si tuvieras una muy buena idea de lo que hacer" Dice Alicia encogiéndose de hombros. Ella se vuelve y llama a uno de los modelos que se encuentra por detrás. "¿Oliver? Ven aquí un segundo."

Está tan concentrado en captar la mirada de Harry para tratar de formar una especie de disculpa no verbal, que casi alcanza al Adonis de un metro ochenta de alto que se acercaba hacia él, tomando asiento en la silla que Alicia le gesticula. Tiene el pelo rapado, la piel oscura y unos ojos magníficos de color chocolate. Parpadea hacia Louis y sonríe, y Louis se siente a sí mismo estúpidamente sentimental.

Lo que sea. Su novio todavía está mirándolo a través del cuarto y él tiene un nuevo trabajo que hacer, por lo visto.

"Louis, este es Oliver; Oliver, Louis " presenta Alicia. Louis le da la mano y ora a cada deidad que el chico no piense que la palma de su mano no está demasiado sudorosa. "¿Me puedes mostrar el look en él? Tan rápido como sea posible, preferentemente."

Louis asiente con la cabeza, y luego se ocupa de hurgar en su estuche, para buscar la paleta Anastasia que tiene algunos tonos oro preciosos, además de un profundo azul marino oscuro que pretende mezclar en el aspecto cuidadosamente. Localiza todo aquello y, toma un conjunto de cepillos limpios y una botella de Mac Fix +, los pone sobre la mesa detrás de él. Trata de no dejar que el hecho de que Harry parece haber desaparecido llegue a él, abre su paleta de pinturas y se pone a trabajar en lo que mejor sabe, su lengua asomando entre los dientes debido a su concentración.

Le toma un poco menos de diez minutos para terminar el look. Alicia lo mira, aparentemente aprobándolo, y luego gesticula hacia otro modelo - esta vez un muchacho pálido fantasmal más bajito, con penetrantes ojos azules. Louis aplica un ojo ahumado neutro en él, y antes de poder darse cuenta, ha maquillado a doce modelos masculinos además del de Harry (quien, todavía no ha aparecido por ningún lado).

Gruñendo miserablemente, empaca sus cosas descuidadamente y luego se va a tomar su asiento en la multitud. No importa si está enfadado con él o no, no hay manera en el infierno de que Louis faltante al primer desfile de su chico. Se siente en medio de Gemma y Anne, que toma su mano nerviosa mientras las luces se apagan, lo que Louis entiende completamente. Él está aterrorizado por muchas razones en este momento, pero fácilmente las olvida todas en el segundo en el que Harry aparece.

Se ve absolutamente increíble, vestido con una chaqueta a medida sobre una camisa de raso morada. jeans ajustados en una impresión a cuadros que se aferran a sus piernas como una segunda piel, y las luces del escenario encajando en su cara. Incluso desde la mitad de la parte posterior de la multitud Louis todavía puede distinguir el brillo alrededor de sus ojos, el polvo bronceador en las mejillas y el color de sus magníficos labios.

"¿Hiciste su maquillaje?" Susurra Gemma en su oído, sin dejar de mirar a su hermano. Louis no puede apartar los ojos de él tampoco, por lo que asiente con la cabeza, tratando de alcanzar su mano también. Gemma la aprieta, pareciendo entender, y Louis se queda mirando, paralizado, mientras Harry desaparece fuera de la pasarela y el backstage.

Harry desfila dos veces más, una en traje de baño y otra con ropa casual. Cada vez que sale parece que fue hecho para estar ahí arriba, concentrado y angelical. En lo que respecta a Louis, Harry nunca se ha visto mejor, y a pesar de que él tiene cierta preferencia, no cree que cualquiera de los otros modelos particularmente pueda ser comparado favorablemente con su chico. Pero se crea una sensación de malestar en su estómago cuando recuerda que después de esto Harry probablemente todavía siga enfadado con él, incluso después de un espectáculo increíble, así que se sienta de nuevo y disfruta el show, intentando no dejarse a si mismo deprimirse.

Después del desfile, Gemma y Anne le aprietan en un fuerte abrazo, ambas completamente extasiadas y ajenas al hecho de que Louis y Harry están peleados. "Podría gritar" Anne murmura en su hombro, apretándolo con tanta fuerza que se siente como si pudiera estallar. "Le has hecho ver fantástico, mi amor, estoy tan orgullosa de ti también."

"Gracias" Louis logra gruñir, un poco abrumado con todo esto debido a que los modelos están saliendo ahora, y los que lo reconocen, le lanzan guiños y ponen sus pulgares arriba antes de encontrar sus propias familias. Anne y Louis se separan justo a tiempo para hacer contacto visual con Harry, que da la casualidad de que es el último, y el pecho de Louis se aprieta aún más cuando Harry se lanza a los brazos de su madre.

"Mi niño" murmura Anne con cariño, moviéndose con Harry de lado a lado. Louis está de espaldas, tomando su mano con la de Gemma, quien fácilmente y sin lugar a dudas se lo permite y comienza a apenas balbucear con orgullo.

"¡Te veías tan maravilloso allí, hermanito!"

Louis puede ver cuan ancha la sonrisa de Harry es, y cuando se echa hacia atrás parece bastante aturdido. "A la mierda" dice entre dientes, lo suficientemente bajo para no cortar a Gemma, pero lo suficientemente fuerte para que ella le escuche, y dispare una mirada curiosa. Desenreda sus manos y se echa hacia delante, apenas dándole a Harry un momento para prepararse antes de que sus brazos le estén apretando, colocándolos alrededor de sus hombros y metiendo la cara en su cuello. Los brazos de Harry llegan a atraparlo, y le abrazan de vuelta como si fuera la cosa más fácil y natural del mundo. Ambos se presionan muy cerca juntos, y probablemente se abrazan un poco demasiado íntimamente para estar delante de su suegra, pero Louis no tiene ninguna intención de dejar que se vaya. Harry está caliente y dócil, y huele a colonia, sudor y ropa nueva. Louis quiere excavar en sus brazos. Se acerca a él aún más, y le muestra a Harry que es suyo para siempre.

"Lou" Harry dice con voz ahogada, frotando su nariz sudorosa en el cabello de Louis. "Lou, yo ..."

"Bebé, calla" Dice Louis *engatusándolo, porque tiene la sensación de que si Harry dice mucho más va a terminar llorando en el caro vestíbulo de esta sala de exhibición. "Hablaremos más tarde, ¿vale?"

"Lou ..." Harry dice de nuevo, echándose hacia atrás y ahuecando su rostro. "Y ... y todos vosotros, supongo. Bueno, sé. Bueno, me han dicho que, um, había un caza talentos en el show." Él mantiene sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Louis y le mira fijamente a los ojos, mientras dice "Quieren que desfile para la London Fashion Week. Para Lanvin. Sería uno de los hombres principales."

"¿Estás ... estás hablando jodidamente en serio?" Grita Louis con emoción. Él se bloquea a sí mismo de nuevo en el pecho de Harry y chilla, a continuación, aprieta a su novio aún más fuerte. "¡Vas a la London Fashion Week, oh Dios mío, cariño!"

"Lo sé" dice Harry, sacudiendo la cabeza con incredulidad y abre los brazos de manera que Gemma puede abrazar su otro lado. "Lo sé, es tan surrealista en este momento. Nunca pensé, ni siquiera en mis mejores sueños que yo ... "

"Pero lo has hecho, bebé" dice Louis, riendo en su pecho. Harry le da un beso en la parte superior de la cabeza y le acaricia, sonando sin aliento. "Yo ... dios, Te amo tanto. Estabas tan guapo, eras absolutamente el mejor."

"Sólo lo dices porque soy tu novio" Harry se ríe, envolviéndolo en un abrazo con más fuerza. Louis niega con la cabeza.

"No, en absoluto" insiste. "Perteneces a la pasarela, bebé. Has nacido para ello."

Harry suena como si estuviera medio riendo y medio llorando en este punto Louis se echa hacia atrás de nuevo, y toma la cara de Harry muy suavemente en sus manos y le da un beso, dejando que todo el orgullo, la alegría y el amor que siente por su chico salga. Es corto (están en público, después de todo), pero cuando se separan, Louis, al instante se siente diez veces mejor, y lo mismo ocurre con Harry. Su sonrisa llega a sus ojos y parte de la tensión en sus hombros parece haberse relajado.

Él no suelta a Harry por el resto de la noche, ni siquiera cuando Anne y Gemma van a abrazarles al despedirse de ambos, para que puedan ir a la fiesta de después del desfile, y sólo deja ir a Harry cuando este tiene que ir al baño.

Él está de pie junto a la barra, a la espera de su cerveza y la copa de Pinot Grigio de Harry, no puede dejar de rebotar en las plantas de sus pies debido a que Harry irá a la maldita London Fashion Week, por el amor de Dios. Apenas puede creer lo lejos que su chico ha llegado en un año, no se puede creer que está en el tipo de fiesta donde puedes encontrar a Nick Grimshaw, Cara Delevingne, Alexa Chung y Gigi Hadid. Todo el mundo que le rodea es totalmente precioso, todos muy altos y tienen un aire de importancia alrededor de ellos. Eso le hace echar ya de menos a Harry.

Él no tiene que esperar mucho tiempo, sin embargo, porque Harry se desliza de nuevo a su lado sólo unos pocos minutos más tarde, su pelo ahora recogido en un moño suave y esponjoso y revestido con un traje propio que Louis conoce bien - los pantalones vaqueros negros ajustados y su camisa favorita. Él pone su cerveza en la barra y alcanza a Harry sin decir nada, besándolo durante algo más de tiempo, un poco más firme esta vez. Harry apoya sus manos suavemente sobre el pecho de Louis y le besa de vuelta, arrastrando los pies hacia adelante para estar tocándose tanto como les sea posible.

"Te echaba de menos" murmura Louis, echándose hacia atrás muy ligeramente, pero manteniendo una mano enredada en algunos de los pelos sueltos en la base del cuello de Harry. Harry zumba y lo besa de nuevo. "¿Te sientes mejor?"

"Mucho" Harry suspira, alcanzando su vaso sobre el hombro de Louis y tomando un largo trago de vino. "Me sentía como si no hubiera meado desde ayer o algo así, joder."

"Que bonito" Louis dice. Suspira y luego toma una respiración profunda, nervioso por la posibilidad de incluso decirlo. "Es bueno poder darte un abrazo, ya sabes. Pensé que no ibas a hablar conmigo por el resto del día."

Harry suspira y deja su copa, girándose hacia Louis. Su gigantescas manos se posan en las mejillas de Louis y Louis entra en pánico por realmente haberla jodido esta vez, hasta que Harry besa su frente, largo y persistente. Cuando se echa hacia atrás, las cejas de Louis se encuentran fruncidas, pero Harry suavemente las alisa con sus dedos.

"¿Honestamente?" Dice Harry, jugando con un mechón suelto del flequillo de Louis "No iba a hacerlo. De verdad me enfadaste esta mañana, Lou, mucho." Sacude la cabeza. "Fue una estupidez de tu parte, tienes que saberlo."

"Lo sé" Louis responde en voz baja, y agacharía la cabeza en vergüenza si el agarre de Harry en él no fuera tan firme. "Lo sé. Pero quería ... oh, no sé, quería darte un toque diferente, ¿sabes? Todo lo que escuchaba a mi alrededor era a las estilistas idiotas hablando acerca de cómo el maquillaje arruinaría algunos de los modelos masculinos y se sentía un poco como un ataque personal, ¿de acuerdo? Y sólo, quise demostrarlo contigo, cariño. Sólo quería demostrarles que no es así."

Harry permanece callado por unos minutos más. "Yo ... ni siquiera pensé en lo fácil que hubiera sido quitarlo" dice en tono de disculpa y tímido. "Pero aún así, tienes que preguntarme estas cosas la próxima vez."

"Lo haré" promete Louis, y envuelve una mano alrededor de la muñeca de Harry y la aprieta. Él es vagamente consciente de las personas a su al rededor que tratan de llegar a la barra para tomar una copa, por lo que se presiona cuidadosamente de puntillas para besar a Harry una vez más muy rápido, después, hace un gesto con la cabeza hacia un lado para que puedan moverse de lugar.

Agarrando sus bebidas, se dirigen hacia algunos de los otros modelos con los que Harry había desfilado. Louis reconoce a un par de ellos, ya que hizo su maquillaje les saluda, suponiendo que Harry está a punto de dirigirlo hacia allí para charlar con ellos, pero en lugar de eso le lleva más lejos con una mano en su cintura, empujándolo a una esquina apartada. Es evidente que su conversación anterior no ha terminado del todo.

Harry deja su copa y se inclina hacia él, manteniendo sus cabezas juntas. Se siente íntimo y debe de verse íntimo desde el exterior, por lo que Louis duda de que vayan a ser molestados. Sin embargo, él no está seguro todavía si eso es algo bueno o malo.

"Así que me han pedido que haga la Fashion Week, ¿sí?" Harry comienza diciendo, y Louis no puede reprimir la sonrisa. Él asiente con la cabeza y aprieta la cadera de Harry, que parece que no puede dejar de sonreír tampoco. "Sí, lo sé, maldita sea, Lou. Siento que estoy en un jodido sueño."

"No lo estás" asegura Louis, Harry sonríe mientras sigue sacudiendo la cabeza con incredulidad. "Vas a absolutamente brillar, bebé, no puedo esperar."

"No es, como, cien por ciento seguro" dice Harry. "Todavía tengo un par de reuniones, y más sesiones de fotos y otras cosas que han de tenerse en primer lugar."

"Pero definitivamente van a elegirte" dice Louis, sin cuestionarlo, simplemente aclarándolo. "Vas a ser la siguiente maldita cara de Lanvin."

Harry sonríe muy ancho. "Y hablando de mi cara" dice despacio, después, comienza a excavar por algo en su bolsillo, "¡ah! De acuerdo, entonces." Saca una tarjeta, que Louis trata de alcanzar para arrebatársela, pero Harry solo la sostiene más alto y Louis hace un puchero. "Escucha un minuto" dice con firmeza. "Me preguntaron quien era mi equipo, y dije que sólo tenía un maquillador, y preguntaron su nombre. Así que se lo dije, y me dijeron que no habían oído hablar de ti y les dije que eso es bastante justo porque eres mi novio y en realidad sigues trabajando para tener tu título."

Louis levanta las cejas. "¿Así que soy tu maquillador ahora?" Pregunta, con las manos en las caderas.

"Es por eso que dije, espera, no te hagas el presumido aún" Harry dice con arrogancia. Louis asiente hacia él para que continue. "Me preguntaron si habías hecho cualquier otra cosa, así que les dije que hiciste la mayor parte del maquillaje de los ojos de los chicos para la pasarela de hoy. Y han quedado muy impresionados."

"¿Sí?" Louis pregunta, su voz sale más pequeña de lo que quería. Harry sonríe y pone dos dedos por debajo de su barbilla.

"Sí" asiente con la cabeza. "Y querían que te llevara a la reunion que tengo a principios del año que viene."

"¿Qué?" Louis pregunta, su aliento perdiéndose en contra de su voluntad al hablar. Harry está sonriendo, mirándolo con aire satisfecho y encantado y Louis todavía está tan confuso. "¿Así que me pueden contratar oficialmente como tu personal o qué?"

"No, cariño" Harry se ríe. "No, como si fueras de mi personal, quieren que traigas tu propio currículum porque piensan que tienes mucho talento, y puede ser que deseen darte un puesto de interno. En Lanvin."

"Um" dice Louis, porque realmente no puede pensar en otra cosa que decir en este momento. "En-Lanvin?"

"Sí, bebé, en Lanvin" Harry dice, su sonrisa sigue siendo amplia, luminosa y orgullosa. "Podrías ser maquillador de modelos de pasarela."

"¿Estás de coña ahora mismo?" Louis hipa, y anuda con su mano la parte delantera de la camisa de Harry. "¿Es ... es esto ... Harry Edward Styles, te juro por Dios ..."

"No estoy bromeando" Harry se ríe. Él no ha dejado de estar radiante, y tal vez, sólo tal vez, Louis piensa que podría sentirse tan orgullosa de sí mismo como lo está de Harry, lo que le hace sentirse más ligero y más feliz de lo que él pensaba que estaría. "Tenemos un par de meses para hacer juntos tu currículum, sí - y puedes practicar en mí todo lo que necesites - Y luego podrás trabajar para Lanvin" Él desliza sus manos hacia arriba y sacude los hombros de Louis. "En Lanvin, Louis."

"Cállate un segundo" Louis gruñe, moviendo la cabeza hacia su novio mientras se hace a la idea de ello.

Esta podría ser una oportunidad increíble para él. Lanvin ha tenido algunos nombres increíbles trabajando para ellos - Christy Turlington, Amber Valletta, Kate jodida Moss. Y con un poco de suerte trabajaría con Harry (y, posiblemente, incluso con los otros modelos masculinos), lo cual suena como la guinda del pastel. Si consigue el valor suficiente y llega con un currículum que muestre su talento y su carácter único, podrían muy posiblemente darle el trabajo.

Y no sólo eso, ni siquiera ha obtenido su título y jodido Lanvin sabe eso y lo quieren de todos modos. Ni siquiera necesitaría un título, no para trabajar con Lanvin en la London Fashion Week, y aquello podría posicionarlo en cualquier lugar, en cualquier trabajo en el mundo del maquillaje si les gusta lo que hace.

Mucha presión, pero nada de esto está destinado a ser fácil, ¿verdad?

Y todo esto es porque puso un poco de color púrpura sobre los párpados de Harry.

"¿Lou?" Harry pregunta, rastreando con sus ojos su rostro consternado. Louis parpadea un par de veces, sin saber cuánto tiempo ha estado en sus propios pensamientos, y desenrosca la mano tiesa de la parte delantera de la camisa de Harry, sacudiéndola y colocándola después sobre las mejillas de Harry para golpear sus labios juntos en un beso.

El beso es totalmente inapropiado para el lugar en el que se encuentran, pero Louis lame en la boca de Harry de todos modos, mordiendo su labio inferior juguetonamente mientras Harry se queja y se rasca la espalda de Louis con sus dedos. Es duro y apasionado, para el momento en que se separan los dos están jadeando con los ojos llenos de lujuria, labios de color rosa y piel caliente.

"Voto porque nos vayamos" dice Harry, en voz baja y áspera. Louis asiente con la cabeza, envolviendo su mano alrededor de la muñeca de Harry y arrastrándolo hacia la salida, sin apenas darse cuenta cuando casi tropieza con una Kardashian.

Oh bien.

Saltan en un taxi y renuncian a los cinturones de seguridad con el fin de mantenerse presionados juntos, las piernas y los dedos se enredan unidos. Louis tiene que utilizar el auto-control extremo para nos besar el largo cuello de Harry, enrojecido y precioso a la luz oscura del taxi. En su lugar, se centra en torcer uno de los anillos alrededor de la mano de Harry, ronroneando cuando Harry presiona varios besos húmedos y calientes en el punto débil de Louis, en la piel de detrás de la oreja.

"No" resopla, a pesar de que no realiza mucho esfuerzo para luchar contra él. "Bebé, no, espera hasta que estemos en casa."

"No puedo" Dice Harry con voz áspera. "Te amo tanto, quiero ..."

"Harry, no" Louis jadea, y aprieta el agarre de la mano de Harry como un vicio. "Debemos E-esperar, de verdad que lo pienso ..."

Harry procede a reír y saca la lengua, lamiendo suavemente sobre la marca de la mordedura que ha dejado. Louis maldice en voz baja y solo deja que suceda, porque se siente vago ahora que ha comenzado. Tal vez Harry incluso le llevará a casa y a la cama.

De alguna manera, Louis se las arregla para pagar al conductor sin convulsionar espontáneamente, y los dos se las arreglan para entrar en su piso de mierda con lesiones mínimas. Es un pequeño bloque de mala muerte; las escaleras son siempre resbaladizas por una razón u otra, la puerta requiere de patadas en un lugar muy específico para conseguir abrirla y Louis está en un noventa y cinco por ciento seguro de que alguien roba su correo una gran parte del tiempo, pero es su hogar.

Bien...

"Eres un puto supermodelo" Louis gruñe, arrastrando a Harry hacia adelante por lo que está cubriendo su espalda. El ángulo es incómodo, pero se las arregla para volver la cabeza y besarle de todos modos. "Y estoy a punto de hacer el maquillaje para Lanvin. Lanvin, maldita sea. Apuesto a que nos van a pagar tan jodidamente bien."

"Mmmm, sigue hablando" Harry ronronea, dejando una marca en el cuello de Louis. "Dime cuanto éxito vas a tener."

"¿Cuánto éxito voy a tener?" Louis pregunta con un poco de incredulidad, moviendo las caderas para obtener la llave de su bolsillo. "Cariño, vas a salir en la parte delantera de un maldito desfile. Todos los ojos estarán puestos en ti. Todo el mundo en la maldita sala va a querer un pedazo de ti."

"No soy suyo, sin embargo" gruñe Harry, empujando a Louis a través de la puerta y cerrándola, después, de golpe, con una patada y luego lo besa con fuerza contra el armario de los abrigos. "Sólo ... tuyo ... Lou. Sólo, para siempre ... Jesús ... tuyo."

Louis sonríe, sus dedos dirigiéndose hacia los botones de la camisa de Harry y los deshace tan hábilmente como le es posible. La empuja sobre los hombros de Harry, solamente luchando un poco cuando un botón queda atrapado en su collar, después, cierra la boca al rededor del pezón de Harry. "Sigue hablando" murmura, todavía con su boca fruncida alrededor del pezón. "Vamos, amor, dime lo ricos que vamos a ser."

Los dedos de Harry tiemblan, y se enganchan en el cabello de Louis. "Vamos a ser un maldito equipo de ensueño, tú y yo" balbucea, tirando deliciosamente del pelo del castaño. "Vamos a ser ricos, voy ... joder ... voy a llevarte a París." Louis zumba y cambia de pezón. "P-París y Milán y Los Ángeles, bebé. Voy a follarte tan bien en todas las ciudades. En las camas más caras en los mejores hoteles." Jadea y se tambalea un poco, desequilibrando a Louis un poco, pero mantiene el equilibrio y lo arrastra hacia el dormitorio en su lugar.

"¿Sí?" Dice Louis, riéndose casi sin aliento mientras Harry lo presiona sobre la cama. Su camisa se agrupa bajo sus axilas y se retuerce cuando Harry comienza a besar sobre sus costillas, deja besos por todo su cuerpo. "¿Vas a follarme en el Ritz? ¿Besarme en la parte superior de la Torre Eiffel y luego llevarme a la cama en el Hotel Du Louvre? "

"Voy ..." Harry empieza y se detiene cuando llega al elástico del boxer. Besa la suave pancita de Louis mientras abre el botón, deslizando los pantalones por sus piernas lentamente, de modo que quedan arrugados en el suelo. "Voy a darte un puto anillo en la parte superior de la Torre Eiffel, bebé, maldita sea, sólo mírame hacerlo."

Louis respira fuertemente, arqueando la espalda mientras Harry elige ese momento exacto para poner su boca en el pene de Louis, su boca está caliente y húmeda sobre sus boxers. Chupa en voz alta, su boca sobre la tela, pero por una vez en la vida Louis no quiere a Harry allí, él lo quiere donde pueda besarlo y llamarle tonto por decir cosas tan cursis y románticas en un momento estúpido.

"Ven aquí" *engatusa, su respiración sale entrecortada mientras Harry se arrastra hacia arriba. Sus lenguas se reúnen antes de que sus bocas lo hagan y Louis agarra el cabello de Harry, manteniéndolo en esa posición para poder follar su lengua dentro y fuera de su boca. "Dios, te amo tanto" dice cuando Harry rompe el beso de nuevo, uniendo sus labios al cuello de Louis en su lugar. "El maldito chico más guapo que he visto nunca, eres."

"No tan guapo como tú" Harry le dice, su voz áspera.

Louis intenta burlarse, pero sale más como un gemido cuando Harry hunde sus dientes en la carne alrededor de su pezón. "No soy el que está en la pasarela, cariño. Me encanta, sin embargo, me encanta tanto verte allí arriba ..." Traga saliva ruidosamente cuando siente el aire caliente soplando a través de su pene, una vez más, sus calzoncillos están húmedos de la boca de Harry y de dónde ha estado goteando líquido preseminal. "Sabiendo que eres mío ... sabiendo que voy a - oh Dios - casarme contigo algún día."

"Sé que lo haces" Harry sonríe, arrastrando el elástico de los boxers de Louis hacia abajo por lo que su pene sale y permanece acostado con fuerza y curvado contra su vientre. "Siempre has sido una mierda posesiva."

"¿No lo serías tú si tuviera al chico más guapo del Mund- oh, oh ..." Louis ahoga, sus manos hechas puños en las sabanas mientras Harry se hunde hacia abajo, cubriendo su pene en un calor húmedo glorioso que tiene a Louis gimiendo en voz alta en poco tiempo.

Harry siempre ha sido maliciosamente experto en dar orales, y mientras a Louis le gusta hacer chistes al respecto y culpar a su afinidad por los plátanos, nunca ha estado más agradecido de lo que lo está ahora. Harry se ve precioso entre sus piernas, su boca estirada amplia y sus labios besados-mordidos y rosas. Sus ojos están vidriosos, su pelo se cae de su moño hasta el punto en el que la goma del pelo se acaba enredado en un rizo, y Louis quiere ser increíblemente destrozado.

Louis entierra su cara en sus brazos, retorciéndose en la cama mientras Harry chupa su pene. No está más que murmurando incoherentemente, balbuceando una especie de coro que podría perfectamente ser "por favor por favor por favor" pero también podría ser otra cosa. Harry se desliza lentamente, su lengua lamiendo mientras se empujaba hacia arriba y fuera de él, a continuación, comienza a lamer el agujero de Louis. Aprieta besos descuidados por todo él, en cualquier parte que puede alcanzar, mientras lucha con su cinturón, y en un punto consigue sacarse los pantalones increíblemente ajustados fuera por encima de su polla dura.

"Coge el lubricante, bebé" dice con voz ronca, y Louis se queja mientras su boca deja su pene de una vez por todas, y se obliga, a hurgar debajo de la almohada para encontrar su pequeña botella de Durex. Lo deja en la cama justo cuando Harry vuelve a ella, ahora completamente desnudo. Uniendo su boca con la de Louis de nuevo, desliza un brazo bajo la espalda de Louis, mientras que con la otra mano abre la botella. Las piernas de Louis obedientemente se abren, lo suficientemente amplias como para que Harry se siente entre ellas con acceso a su agujero. Unos besos embriagadores después, Harry se echa hacia atrás, con su boca húmeda, y logra manchar dos de sus dedos, comienza insertando uno, rodeando el borde del agujero de Louis.

El cuerpo de Louis comienza a estremecerse mientras la punta del dedo índice de Harry se arrastra dentro de él, y se queja cuando Harry empuja lentamente hasta el nudillo. Sus quejidos y gemidos son la mitad de placer, y la otra mitad de frustración, porque ambos saben que Louis puede tomar dos de los dedos de Harry de este modo, pero Harry parece empeñado en alargar esto, continua arrastrando su dedo con tanta lentitud que Louis se queja sobre ello.

"No estoy hecho de maldito cristal" dice con tono áspero, apretándose hacia abajo con vehemencia. Harry resopla, pero obediente empuja un segundo dedo. Sin embargo, mantiene el ritmo tortuoso, bombea los dedos dentro y fuera hasta que Louis comienza a mover las piernas.

"Harry" dice, a continuación, jadea y gime mientras Harry finalmente cede y enrosca los dedos hacia su próstata. "Ohhhh."

"¿Te gusta eso, amor?" Harry le toma el pelo, su voz seis octavas más bajas de lo habitual. Louis es un espectáculo así, gimiendo en sus brazos y con todo su cuerpo sacudiéndose, incluso con el mínimo tacto a su próstata. Es lo mejor que Harry ha tenido, sin duda, y no sólo porque son, probablemente, el amor de la vida del otro, sino porque es sensible y vocal y apretado y precioso.

"Sabes que sí" Louis llora en respuesta, poniendo sus pies sobre la cama y utilizando el brazo de Harry de apoyo mientras se mece hacia delante un poco, con avidez tratando de tener los dedos de Harry más profundo. "Quiero otro, vamos."

"Como quieras" Harry sonríe, echando rápidamente más lubricante sobre el agujero de Louis, para que el tercer dedo se deslice más fácilmente. Él apenas tiene tiempo para adaptarse antes de que los dedos de Harry se doblen en su interior, toda su atención se centra en la próstata de Louis, y Louis gime aún más fuerte, sus pies se deslizan hacia abajo mientras arquea su espalda con puro placer. Su pene duele y su cuerpo se siente como si estuviera ardiendo, tan ansioso por esto, y agarra a Harry por el collar y lo tira hacia adelante para poder aplastar sus bocas (no es que realmente funcione porque cada vez que su próstata tiene un poco de atención termina rompiendo el beso de todos modos).

"Vamos, Harry, fóllame" él pide, sus manos deslizándose hasta colgar sin fuerza en el cabello ahora completamente suelto de Harry. "Lo necesito, vamos, dentro de mí."

Harry lo besa de nuevo mientras saca los dedos lentamente, a continuación, utiliza la misma mano lubricada para descuidadamente untar su pene duro en más de lo mismo. Louis intenta abrirse más amplio para él, su boca y muslos abiertos, y Harry se presiona a sí mismo sobre sus rodillas y se cierne sobre él, guiando su pene en el agujero de Louis, mientras que con la otra mano agarra la un cachete del culo de Louis.

"Madre de ..." Louis empieza a decir, pero las palabras se pierden cuando Harry presiona en el más profundo, cualquiera pensamiento coherentemente pensado que pueda haber tenido se va por la ventana cuando Harry prácticamente lo dobla por la mitad. Harry se cierne aún más en él, salpicando su cara de besos para tratar de disminuir la picadura inicial, pero Louis se siente tan lleno y abrumado que no puede hacer mucho más que dejar que Harry folle su lengua dentro y fuera de su boca.

Una vez que está casi completamente dentro, Harry se echa hacia atrás y simplemente le sonríe por un segundo. A pesar de su palpitante culo y doloridos muslos, Louis está feliz, así que toma la mano de Harry y le besa la palma. El cabello de Harry se está pegando a su frente por el sudor, su piel está enrojecida, y hoy Louis le vio caminar por la pasarela delante y ante los aplausos de cuatro mil personas, pero nunca ha estado más hermoso de lo que lo está en este momento.

Harry posiciona las piernas de Louis en cada uno de sus hombros, dándole un beso al pequeño tatuaje en el tobillo de Louis que lo hizo a sí mismo con tinta china cuando estaban borrachos en Lambrini en su segundo año de universidad. Se tira hacia atrás y luego empuja de nuevo, tomando el ritmo con facilidad. Desde la posición en la que están puede presionarse mucho más profundo de lo que normalmente puede y Louis se vuelve loco por ello, tragando y jadeando y gimiendo en casi todos los empuje. "Más" Louis se escucha a sí mismo suplicando, y Dios, el nunca suplica, pero Harry es simplemente ... Harry, y Louis no puede realmente formar cadenas coherentes de palabras, pero las palabras de antes de Harry - solo tuyo y voy a comprarte un anillo - están haciendo eco a través de su mente. Él quiere a Harry en todos los sentidos posibles. "Más rápido, bebé, más".

Harry se presiona hacia adelante con cautela, consciente de cuan separados los muslos de Louis están, pero sigue empujando dentro y fuera, hasta que su cara está escondido en el cuello de Louis, su aliento es caliente mientras murmura, "El chico más guapo del mundo entero, ¿no lo eres?"

"No, tú" se queja Louis, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Harry. Con cada estocada sus cuerpos se sacuden, y la fuerte presión de la pancita de Harry contra el pene de Louis y el golpe fuerte de las bolas de Harry contra el culo de Louis están intoxicándolo lo suficiente como para que Louis se corra con sólo eso. Pero Harry sigue aferrándose a él, y palabras como "bonito" y "mío" y "el amor de mi vida" son susurradas entre dientes en su piel sudorosa, y poco a poco sus embestidas se vuelven más lentas, más descuidadas, y él está tan cerca ...

"¿Puedo darte la vuelta, bebé?" Harry le pregunta con voz grave, salpicando besos a la mandíbula de Louis. "Quiero hacer que te corras pero será más fácil en tu vientre ..."

"No" dice con firmeza Louis, bloqueando sus piernas torpemente alrededor de los hombros de Harry, anclándolo en ese lugar. "Quiero ver tu estúpida cara." Es la frase más larga que ha dicho en mucho tiempo, y obtiene una risa de Harry, que a su vez hace que Louis ría y se aferran un poco más fuerte. De mala gana, Harry tira hacia atrás y se desliza fuera de él, lo que hace que todo el cuerpo de Louis descanse en el colchón. Se queja en voz alta, por lo que pone las manos en la espalda de Harry, evitando que se mueva, pero Harry lo ignora por un momento, para tratar de alcanzar una almohada que tiraron al suelo anteriormente. La desliza debajo de las caderas de Louis, levantando su trasero lo suficientemente alto como para que pueda presionarse dentro fácilmente. Desde este ángulo, no puede presionarse tan profundo, pero sí tiene un poco más de palanca para empujar, y muy pronto el ritmo vuelve a ser el anterior.

Su orgasmo casi lo toma por sorpresa - En un minuto está siendo follado en el colchón y al siguiente hay una mano en su pene, tirando de él con fuerza y rapidez en un orgasmo que le golpea por todas partes. Sus dedos cosquillean y su espalda se arquea, casi desalojando a Harry de su caliente interior, calientes chorros de semen se disparan sobre su vientre y por toda la mano de Harry. Sus agujero se aprieta alrededor de Harry, cuyo propio orgasmo llega no más que treinta segundos más tarde.

Louis alcanza hasta él y lo besa por un largo tiempo, manteniendo a Harry dentro de él hasta estar completamente suave. Hace frío en su habitación - su calefacción es por lo general una mierda - y ahora que Harry no lo mantiene caliente y sudoroso sus dientes comienzan a tiritar y un enorme escalofrío recorre su cuerpo. Él menea el trasero y Harry lo toma como una invitación a deslizarse hacia fuera, por lo que lo hace, dejando una sensación de vacío y a Louis aún más frío.

"Está jodidamente helando" se queja, haciendo pucheros y apoyándose en sus codos mientras Harry se desliza fuera de la cama. "¿A dónde vas?"

"Voy a encender la ducha" dice Harry. Hay semen pegajoso aferrándose en su camino de vellos hacia su pene, y este se balancea casi cómicamente entre sus piernas. Louis lo ama tanto. "Ya sabes, el agua caliente es lo mejor del mundo a las; no se... Como, dos de la mañana."

"¿Son las dos de la mañana?" Louis le pregunta con incredulidad, rodando sobre sí mismo para ver su reloj en la mesilla de noche. Efectivamente, se lee 2:16 en números rojos brillantes, y silba y descansa de nuevo sobre la almohada. "Joder, me has follado bien, ¿no es así, Styles?"

"Lo he hecho, ¿no?" Dice Harry a través de la repentina oleada de agua de su pequeño baño. Da un paso atrás y vuelve a la cama, con una pequeña toalla en la mano. "El agua está malditamente helada, así que voy a limpiarte rápidamente y luego sólo tendremos que acurrucarnos, ¿sí?"

"Jesucristo" Louis grita cuando la toalla entra en contacto con su piel ya fría, y él la empuja lejos hasta que cae al suelo.

Harry levanta una ceja y la recoge de nuevo. "Te lo acabo de advertir, idiota" dice, frotándolo de nuevo sobre el vientre de Louis. Cuando termina lo lanza hacia la puerta del baño y luego abraza a Louis, deslizándose bajo el edredón, presionados pecho a pecho.

"Te amo" Louis murmura en su hombro. "Te amo tan jodidamente mucho." Harry besa a su oreja y ellos se arriman un poco más cerca, manteniéndose en un acogedor silencio hasta que Louis pregunta: "¿Lo decías en serio?"

"¿El que?" Harry pregunta en un bostezo. Louis se retuerce un poco.

"Eso que dijiste ... sobre el anillo"

Harry asiente y se encoge de hombros. "Por supuesto que sí, amor. Cuando tengamos dinero voy a comprarte el anillo de tus sueños y luego te llevaré a París."

"Oh" es todo lo que Louis puede decir. "Eso es ..." Él se retuerce de nuevo, y Harry se aleja y coloca sus manos en la cara del castaño con cuidado.

"¿He dicho algo malo?" Pregunta preocupado. Pero Louis niega con la cabeza, y cubre las manos de Harry en su propia cara, porque no tiene nada de lo que preocuparse.

"No, cariño" dice suavemente, girando un poco la cabeza para besar el dedo meñique de Harry. "No, no es eso, es ..." Suspira, dejando caer las manos de la cara para que pueda arrastrar sus dedos hacia abajo por el brazo desnudo de Harry. "Yo solo..."

"Louis, ¿qué?" Harry le pregunta con cuidado, sus ojos muy abiertos y confundidos. Louis simplemente mueve la cabeza de nuevo.

"Vas a pensar que es una tontería, Haz, yo ..."

Harry se detiene, traga, y luego le pregunta: "¿No crees que esté siendo, como, presuntuoso ni nada, por dar por hecho que vas a decir que sí o algo? Porque pienso que estamos en una relación bastante sólida y esas cosas ... "

"Si me pidieras que me casara ahora mismo contigo diría que sí" Louis dice con seriedad, y él absolutamente lo haría. "Y si me preguntas otra vez en dos años voy a decir que sí. Es tan simple como eso para mí."

Harry asiente firmemente. "¿Entonces que está mal, Lou?" Duda. "¿No crees que vayamos a llegar o algo?"

"No dudo por un segundo que lo haremos" dice Louis, moviendo sus dedos hacia arriba para jugar con los pelos cortos en la parte posterior del cuello de Harry. Él resopla una risa avergonzada, escondiendo su rostro en el pecho de Harry. "Lo digo en serio eso de que es una tontería, amor."

"Lou ..."

"Sólo ..." Louis comienza, con un suspiro, y luego besa a Harry en la boca. "Sólo te amo tanto, ¿vale? Y esta mañana ... " Hace una pausa y puede ver a Harry visiblemente suspirar, moviéndose un poco entre las sabanas. "Sí, ¿ves? Esta mañana estabas tan enfadado conmigo, y esta noche estás hablando de casarnos, es sólo un poco ... "

"Eres un idiota." Harry lo interrumpe, entonces lo besa una vez más. "No estaba lo suficientemente enfadado como para romper contigo, bichito tonto."

"Lo hubieras hecho si no le hubiera gustado" Louis le dice.

"Pero le gustó" dice Harry. "Y estaba enfadado, pero ya no lo estoy. Porque no quiero ni que decir que no deberías haberlo hecho, porque al hacerlo a los dos nos han ofrecido estas increíbles oportunidades."

Louis hace una pausa, sus dedos aún enredándose en el cabello enmarañado de Harry. Él no dice nada tampoco, pero lo tira en un abrazo más cerca, lo que hace a Louis sentirse un poco mejor.

"Te dije que era una tontería" refunfuña. Harry sólo se ríe y besa la parte superior de su cabeza.

"Espera hasta que lo hagamos a lo grande, ya veremos entonces quién es el tonto" dice. "Vamos, la ducha probablemente estará caliente por ahora." Trata de sacarse a sí mismo de la maraña de extremidades, pero Louis se queja y lo agarra más fuerte. "¡Louuu! Tenemos toda la noche y toda la mañana para esto."

"Tenemos que entretener a tu madre y hermana mañana" dice Louis, y se aferra a Harry hasta que Harry gime y se desplaza hacia adelante, empujando un brazo por debajo de las rodillas de Louis por lo que puede recogerlo y llevarlo al baño al estilo de novia. "Ohhhh, ¡bájame!"

"¿De qué otra manera podría haberte levantado?" Harry pregunta, dirigiéndose a su estrecha y pequeña ducha y pone a Louis directamente bajo el chorro. "Y de todos modos, eso es un poco una mentira. No tenemos que quedar con ellas para comer hasta las doce y media."

"Días felices (Happy days), entonces" dice Louis, intentando tomar el gel de ducha. Se inclina para agarrarlo, y en el camino de vuelta su cabeza se topa en el pequeño estante integrado en una esquina que nunca tiene nada en ella. "Maldita sea" grita, casi dejando caer el gel de ducha por el dolor. Harry llega a estabilizarlo, pero se ríe, un sonido hermoso y a la vez feo rebota en los paneles de vidrio. "Que te jodan, Harry, eso malditamente dolió."

"Bebé" Harry se ríe, serpenteando un brazo alrededor de sus hombros. Lo tira contra su pecho y besa el punto de que fue golpeado. "Eres un idiota torpe, ¿verdad?"

Louis levanta su rostro y le mira. "No me gusta tu actitud, Styles. Sólo porque eres un supermodelo ahora no significa que puedas ser grosero con los que te chupan la polla y pagan la mitad de tus facturas."

Harry continua riendo, lo que hace a Louis pensar que es muy grosero. Se las arregla para pellizcar uno de los pezones de Harry, y este después se las arregla para deslizarse en el suelo resbaladizo de la ducha, y terminan metidos en una esquina inestablemente con las rodillas magulladas.

"Vas a pagar por eso" se queja Louis, echándose hacia atrás con las manos contra la pared de manera que los dos están de pie de nuevo. "Por Dios, estoy tan ..."

"Oh, cállate" dice Harry, mordiendo su hombro y agarrando el gel de ducha. "Déjame lavar tu cabeza desagradecida."

"Eso ni siquiera tiene sentido" protesta Louis, pero un par de minutos más tarde hábiles dedos se mueven a través de su cuero cabelludo, así que es bastante fácil hundirse en ellos y dejar a Harry realizar su magia.

Cuando se acurrucan en la cama esa noche, la espalda de Harry está al frente de Louis, y Louis se deja a sí mismo soñar por un momento que están, de hecho, acurrucados en una cama de matrimonio en un alto piso de un edificio parisino, con sábanas suaves y sin olor a humedad y sabiendo que todavía va a ser rico cuando se despierte de nuevo.

Es un buen pensamiento, Louis reflexiona mientras deja que sus ojos se cierren y el olor familiar de su chico favorito le adormezca. Es un pensamiento muy agradable en realidad.

*

Tres años después.

"Estoy embarazada."

"¿Estás qué?" Louis chilla, pateando la puerta abierta para poder agarrar a sus dos mejores amigos y tirar de ellos en un fuerte abrazo. "¿Me estás tomando el pelo? ¿Estás embarazada?"

"Estoy embarazada" Perrie ríe anchamente, y tanto ella como Zayn entran a casa por lo que no tienen que estar allí de pie en el vestíbulo. Louis se alegra, porque piensa que podría llorar en cualquier momento después de escuchar eso.

"Dios, vosotros dos. Esto es jodidamente increíble." Zayn sonríe y vuelve a abrazar a Louis también, así que son una maraña de extremidades y sonrisas. "¿Desde hace cuanto?"

Perrie ríe y termina con un brazo más fuerte alrededor de la cintura de Louis, golpeando su frente contra su hombro. "Unas doce semanas" ella le dice, pasando su otra mano sobre su vientre. "Queríamos que fuerais los primeros en saberlo."

"Bueno, Doniya lo sabe" dice Zayn, dejando caer su puñado de bolsas de plástico en el suelo cerca de la puerta y luego tirando de su novia de vuelta a su lado con orgullo. "Y lo mismo ocurre con Soph porque Perrie lo soltó durante el almuerzo con ella un día-"

"No pude evitarlo" se queja Perrie, estampando sus pies. "¿Alguna vez he guardado yo un secreto tan grande?"

Zayn hace un gesto de desaprobación con cariño, pero continúa. "Y os lo estamos contando hoy chicos porque, después, haremos un gran viaje de carretera por el Norte este fin de semana. Newcastle por dos noches y Bradford una." 

"Esto es sinceramente increíble" dice Louis, dirigiéndoles hacia la cocina. Él abre su enorme nevera y agarra una botella de Prosecco de uno de los estantes más bajos, lo pone sobre el mostrador y comienza a desenvolver la lámina de toda la parte superior antes de detenerse y darse cuenta. "Oh, mierda."

Perrie resopla. "Discreto, Lou. Muy suave de tu parte."

"Lo siento" se lamenta Louis, volviendo a la nevera y abriéndola de nuevo. "Te puedo ofrecer Ribena, o Squash, o ..." Él recoge una caja de cartón de la puerta y arruga la nariz en la etiqueta. "¿Zumo de bayas de Goji?"

"¿Qué siquiera es zumo de bayas de Goji?" Zayn le pregunta, y pone una cara. "Honestamente, tu chico es muy raro."

"Quiero Ribena" Perrie empieza a hablar. "Pero en una de vuestras estúpidas y caras copas de champán."

"No son estúpidas" Louis protesta, pero toma una para ella de todos modos. "Harry tendría algo que decir sobre eso."

"Harry no está aquí ahora." Perrie saca la lengua y bebe de su ribena antes de que Louis incluso tenga tiempo de sacar el corcho de la botella. "Sin embargo, yo lo estoy, y estoy embarazada. Me he ganado el derecho de ser exigente."

"¿Dónde está Haz, de todos modos?" Zayn pregunta, inclinando el vaso de modo que Louis finalmente lo puede recargar. "¿Sesión de fotos?"

Louis niega con la cabeza. "No estoy realmente seguro" les dice, llenando su propia copa. "Le llamaron a las culo en punto esta mañana por alguna reunión importante." Se encoge de hombros. "Probablemente algo sobre otro trabajo grande en el otro lado del mundo, supongo."

Zayn ríe. "Lo dices como si fuera algo malo." Hace una pausa y toma un sorbo. "¿Qué tal Tahití, por cierto?"

"Sudoroso" dice Louis, rodando los ojos. "¿A quien le importa nuestros trabajos de todos modos? ¡Voy a ser tío, hablemos de eso!"

Perrie levanta su vaso vacío de forma espectacular. "¡Por mí, y por mi seno fecundado!"

"Por tu vientre fecundado" Louis repite y ríe en su vaso. "Por que haya más de un centenar de bebés Maliks corriendo para sembrar el terror y hacer que el pelo de Zayn se vuelva gris."

Zayn parece bastante ofendido, por lo que Perrie peina su flequillo. "Te ves bien con el pelo gris, cariño" ella le guiña un ojo. "Muy masculino."

"Ya soy masculino" protesta Zayn.

"Eres delgado y bajito" Louis se ríe de él. Zayn levanta las cejas.

"Aún soy más alto que tu culo."

"Mi culo es increíble, y estoy muy por encima de lo alto" se queja Louis. "Honestamente, cuando estás saliendo con Harry Styles es bastante fácil simplemente aceptar que eres un culo bajito. Estar rodeado de modelos altos y guapos a diario hace eso en una persona."

"No me gusta que cuando hablas de Harry como si fuera una especie de intocable entidad famosa con la que debemos admirar que salgas" Dice Perrie haciendo gestos de desaprobación. "Tengo que recordarte que vivimos con vuestros ordinarios culos aburridos durante años." Ella arruga la nariz. "He visto más vuestros culos en estos tres años de lo que nunca he visto el de Zayn, incluso."

"Eso es una mentira sucia" Louis grita indignado mientras Zayn se echa a reír y la pareja choca los cinco. "Sólo nos habéis pillado follando, como, ¿cuatro veces?"

"Vete a la mierda, tío" Zayn resopla. "Cuatro veces a la semana, más bien."

"¿Por qué estamos hablando de mi culo desnudo y no de tu bebé por nacer?" Louis se queja. "Hablemos de otra cosa, por ejemplo ..." Toma otro sorbo de Prosecco. "Ni siquiera sabía que lo estabais buscando."

"No lo estábamos para ser sinceros" dice Perrie. "Yo quería esperar hasta después de la boda, pero supongo que ahora ..." Hace una pausa para tomar la mano de Zayn con la suya "creo que será bueno tener al pequeñín en la boda con nosotros, ¿no, cariño?"

"Lo será, sí" Zayn está de acuerdo, sonriendo suavemente. Él se muestra totalmente en éxtasis, más feliz de lo que Louis ha visto a su mejor amigo en lo que parece edades. Por otra parte, ha sido mucho tiempo desde los ha visto a ambos, en realidad, debido a que ha realizado tres viajes largos en los últimos dos meses con Harry. Y está claro que Zayn es consciente de eso, también. "Hey, y estoy feliz de que estés aquí para compartir la noticia con nosotros. Me alegro de que estés en el país por una vez."

Louis sonríe tristemente. "Me alegra que te hayas pasado por aquí. Me hubiera enfadado muchísimo si se lo hubieras dicho primero a Niall y El." 

Zayn y Perrie ríen, lo que afloja el pecho de Louis un poco. "Sí, bueno" Perrie zumba, "si hubieras estado en Tahití entonces tal vez Niall habría sido el primero que hubiéramos elegido como padrino, ¿quién sabe?"

Louis pretende hacer un puchero, pero entonces las palabras de Perrie lo golpean correctamente. "¿Esperar qué?"

Perrie está radiante y feliz, sale del agarre de Zayn y pone sus dos manos sobre los hombros de Louis. "Esta es la verdadera razón por la que vinimos aquí, para preguntarte. ¿Serías, Louis William Tomlinson, el padrino del bebé Malik, una vez que él o ella llegue al mundo?"

Louis siente que su corazón podría explotar. Normalmente trataría de decir algo sarcástico que haría reír a todos, pero está tan feliz y orgulloso de sus mejores amigos que no puede hacer mucho más que asentir con la cabeza un par de veces antes de tirar a Perrie en un fuerte abrazo. Una mano de Perrie se anuda en su cabello, y su otro brazo aprieta la cintura del chico, ella les hace rebotar en su lugar durante el abrazo antes de apartarse y dejar un beso en la mejilla del castaño.

"Yo ... ¿En serio?" Louis pregunta, sólo para asegurarse. "¿Queréis que sea su padrino?"

"Totalmente compañero" dice Zayn, con los brazos abiertos para abrazar, también, a Louis. "Te estamos pidiendo que seas el padrino - Harry será el padrino también, obviamente, no dejes que piense que le hemos olvidado - y luego Jesy - la mejor amiga de Pez, Jesy, la recuerdas, ¿verdad? - Sí, ella será la madrina" Zayn rompe el abrazo y sonríe ancho. "Por eso hemos querido que seas el primero en saberlo."

Louis sorbe su nariz. Él no va a llorar. "Esto ... Jesús, vosotros dos, esto significa tan jodidamente mucho. Ni siquiera sabéis cuanto."

"Oh, lo sabemos" dice Perrie. Su mano está descansando sobre su vientre de nuevo y su brillante anillo de compromiso reluce bajo las luces. "¡Porque vamos a tener un bebé, Lou!" Ella salta sobre sus talones y chilla. "No hay nada más excitante que tener un bebé y demonios, no sabía que era posible amar tanto a alguien ya, pero ..." Ella se encoge de hombros. "Sois nuestros mejores amigos, ¿sabes? Me gustaría que Harry estuviera aquí, pero Dios, os amo chicos. Nuestro pequeñín tendrá los mejores padrinos del mundo."

"Además, ahora sois jodidamente ricos" Zayn sonríe, abrazando a Perrie a su lado. "Así que podréis mimarlo y ese es el tipo de influencia positiva que queremos en la vida de nuestro bebé."

"Gilipollas" Louis reprende, pero no puede dejar de sonreír, probablemente no va a dejar de sonreír por el resto del embarazo de Perrie a este ritmo.

Zayn no se equivoca, sin embargo. Él ya está planificando los regalos que le hará al bebé en su cabeza, y definitivamente comprará unas pequeñas Vans, lo vestirá igual que su tío favorito ...

"Nada de Doncaster Rovers, sin embargo" Perrie dice con severidad, señalando con su dedo sobre el pecho de Louis. "Mi bebé va a ser fan de Newcastle United os guste o no."

Louis se encoge de hombros. "Puedo lidiar con eso, siempre y cuando sepa algo de moda."

Perrie resopla. "Bueno, contigo y Harry como padrinos estaría ofendida si fuera de otra manera."

*

Zayn y Perrie se van cuando comienza a oscurecer, rechazando la proposición de Louis para cenar juntos, ya que tienen que volver a la carretera. Louis les abraza a ambos ridículamente apretado y les despide con la mano antes de volver a la cocina para hacer la cena. Todavía no ha sabido nada de Harry pero se muere de hambre, por lo que decide preparar algo rápido que Harry pueda calentar en el microondas cuando regrese. Prepara la freidora y se encarga de buscar todos los ingredientes, que se encuentran meticulosamente organizados en la cocina.

Desde que se mudaron a su nuevo piso, Harry ha comprado como cien aparatos nuevos de cocina. La mayoría son cosas que Louis nunca hubiera, siquiera pensado en comprar, y mucho menos pensar que lo fuera a necesitar, pero sí tiene que estar (a regañadientes) de acuerdo en que algunos son útiles. Como ahora, esta máquina en la que deslizas una zanahoria y la pela en cuestión de segundos. Es probable que cueste una fortuna, pero bueno, Harry gana una fortuna y algo más, por lo que no va a quejarse.

Un montón de cosas que poseen parecen costar una fortuna en estos días. Sólo la semana pasada, Harry había vuelto a casa con un nuevo par de botas que cuestan más que el total de años de alquiler de la universidad. Desde entonces su carrera ha despegado se ha convertido en algo más frívolo, pero se supone que tiene un punto al decir "puede ser que también ..." a las cosas ahora en lugar de entrar en pánico demasiado y no gozar de los beneficios.

Louis no puede fingir que no lo disfruta tampoco. Junto con las botas, Harry también había comprado un par de jeans por los que Louis nunca se hubiera gastado el dinero, sin embargo, puede apreciarlos como un regalo. Y desde luego que le mostró a Harry cuanto lo apreció.

Saca su teléfono del bolsillo y lo desbloquea, busca el nombre de Harry y marca su número, pero suena al correo de voz de forma casi inmediata. Louis niega con su cabeza y tira su teléfono en el mostrador, molesto. Harry siempre olvida su cargador cuando sale y eso enferma a Louis.

Calienta un poco de aceite y comienza a freír los fideos y las verduras, mientras tararea alguna canción de S Club 7 en voz baja. Su anillo de compromiso - una adquisición relativamente nueva, pero igualmente, muy bienvenida - golpea la superficie de la barra de la cocina al ritmo de la canción mientras mantiene la comida en movimiento en la sartén. Él en realidad no se había dado cuenta de lo hambriento y ligeramente borracho que estaba debido al Prosecco y toda la felicidad adquirida a lo largo del día y él simplemente ...

Salta y casi tira los fideos hirviendo al suelo cuando la puerta se abre de golpe tan de repente. "¡Louis!"Escucha a alguien gritando sobre el sonido de un portazo y luego la cara de Harry aparece en la puerta, su moño tan desigual como su gran sonrisa. "¡Louis, adivina qué!"

"¿Qué?" Louis pregunta, casi con pánico y todavía aturdido por el salto. Se encuentre con él a mitad de camino y ambos toman en sus brazos al otro. "¿Qué ha pasado?"

"Quieren que sea el modelo principal" dice Harry, sus ojos muy abiertos y, posiblemente, llorosos. "Para la Paris Fashion Week, joder, quieren que dirija la marca."

"Joder, ¿Qué dirijas la marca?" Louis comprueba, y Harry asiente con la cabeza violentamente. "¡Bebé!"

"Pero no para Lanvin" dice Harry. Las cejas de Louis se surcan. "O Givenchy. O Boglioli." Louis se echa hacia atrás y trata de no lucir en pánico. "Para McQueen, Louis. Para Alexander jodido McQueen."

"¿Alexander McQueen?" Louis repite con un grito, lanzándose hacia adelante en los brazos de Harry. Golpea su espalda contra la pared y le da un beso con todo lo que tiene. "Tú ... joder ... ¡¿McQueen, Harry?!"

"McQueen" Harry dice de nuevo, enterrando su cara en el cuello de Louis. "Lo he hecho, bebé, joder ..."

"Joder" Louis repite en el mismo tono de orgullo e incredulidad. Él agarra la cara de Harry y lo besa de nuevo. "Tú maldita superestrella. Vas a arrasar. Estoy tan ... Dios, ¡estoy tan orgulloso de ti!"

"Lo sé" Harry sonríe ancho, su lengua asomando entre sus dientes. "Ahora somos rivales, sin embargo. Equipos opuestos y todo eso." 

Louis levanta las cejas con timidez, resoplando mientras su manos se deslizan alrededor de la cintura de Harry. "¿A quien le importa? Una rosa con cualquier otro nombre olería igual de dulce y todo eso." Sus dedos se deslizan bajo la suave seda de la camisa de vestir de Harry. "Es una pena que no pueda hacer tu maquillaje más. Lo echo de menos, echo de menos arreglarte para tus grandes espectáculos." 

"Yo también" Harry admite y besa la nariz de Louis. "Pero también me gusta decir a la gente que mi novio es maquillador para Gucci. Una de cal y otra de arena, ¿no?"

"Además ahora podrás venir a París conmigo" Louis sonríe, meciendo a ambos suavemente de un lado a otro. "No es que no fueras a venir de todos modos, pero ya sabes. Ahora ambos podemos tener nuestra propia habitación."

"Nuestra propia habitación. Sí, está bien" Harry resopla. Louis le golpea.

"Está bien, listillo" se retira fuera de sus brazos. Pone mala cara y Harry acorta el espacio entre ellos de nuevo, y se acercan cada vez más y más, hasta que sus labios se encuentran. Sonríen en el beso y Louis mueve sus brazos hacia arriba para envolverlos alrededor del cuello de Harry, pero luego se echa hacia atrás de forma rápida y palmea el pecho de Harry.

"¡Ay!"

"Perrie está embarazada!" Grita Louis, rebotando con entusiasmo sobre las puntas de sus pies y aplaudiendo. La boca de Harry se abre y Louis ríe mientras besa la esquina de la misma. "Lo siento, cariño, pero sí. Perrie va a tener un bebé."

"Eso es increíble!" Harry dice, asombrado. Cubre su boca con sus manos y ríe. "¡Oh Dios mío, Louuu! ¡vamos a ser tíos!"

"Padrinos, en realidad" Louis ríe cuando la boca de Harry se abre aún más amplia y deja escapar algún tipo de sonido, como gárgaras. "Cariño, bebé. ¿Qué demonios fue eso?"

"Estoy ..." dice Harry, moviendo la cabeza por lo que cualquier apariencia de pulcritud que su moño hubiera tenido, estaba perdido en este instante "Impresionado, Lou. Hoy es, como, el mejor día de mi vida. Acabo de cumplir mi sueño y mis mejores amigos van a tener un bebé, estoy tan ... "

"Yo también, amor, yo también," dice Louis, sus manos recorriendo la piel caliente de las caderas de Harry. "Dios, honestamente siento como si mi corazón pudiera estallar, estoy tan orgulloso de todos vosotros. Sobre todo de ti. No le diga a Pez."

"Como si me atreviera" Harry se ríe. "Joder, Lou ..." Se pasa la mano por el pelo desordenado. "No sé qué decir, o hacer, o sentir."

"Danos un beso, supermodelo" Louis ordena, presionándose en el pecho de Harry y besándolo suavemente de nuevo. "Te amo, ya lo sabes."

"Yo también te amo demasiado, muchísimo" dice Harry, y en una gran pantalla de sensiblería toma la mano de Louis hasta su boca y besa el anillo. "¿Deberíamos empacar entonces?"

"Woah, más despacio" Louis le dice. "Todavía nos quedan unos pocos días. Hay mucho tiempo para eso. Dame otro beso y pensamos en ello."

Se besan y se besan, hasta que la sartén olvidada con aceite hirviendo las verduras, pone en marcha la alarma de incendios y tienen que llamar para pedir una pizza. Harry se queja de que tiene que mantener su figura, por lo que Louis le da una larga sesión de ejercicio adecuada para el postre.

Lo que simplemente hace que sea un día aún más especial.

*

París es hermoso, Louis siempre se olvida. Ha tenido una imagen de Harry frente a la Torre Eiffel como su fondo de pantalla durante tanto tiempo como puede recordar, pero hay algo acerca de estar aquí que hace que sea aún más especial.

Hay algo aún más especial acerca de ser capaz de amar a Harry en París. Su cara apenas se enciende como el cielo nocturno y se emociona por pequeñas cosas que cree que harán a Louis sonreír. Por lo general, (siempre) lo hace.

Su hotel es precioso también, justo en el centro de la ciudad y con vistas al río. Es uno en el que han estado antes - Harry no llegó a modelar en la Paris Fashion Week el año pasado, por desgracia, pero había acompañado a Louis en el viaje porque era su último trabajo con Lanvin. Luego le ofrecieron otro con Gucci no mucho después de que su maquillaje en hombres se hiciera viral, y él debe decir que está deseando de trabajar nuevos estilos para los modelos del show de este año. Es uno grande y ha sido un poco más atrevido e innovador, así que tiene muchas ganas de ir.

Ellos hacen el chequeo con bastante facilidad y toman el ascensor hasta su suite. Está pagado en su totalidad por sus empresas, pero McQueen cubre todos los costos de Harry ya que Louis declinó cortésmente la oferta de un hotel aún mayor por parte de Gucci para permanecer en el que se quedará Harry.

Los viejos hábitos son difíciles de olvidar, y también los buenos recuerdos.

Lo primero que hace Louis cuando se mete en la habitación es quitar de una patada sus zapatos, y lo segundo saltar sobre la cama, suspirando felizmente. "Tan cómoda" gime, rodando la cabeza de un lado a otro. "Tan grande, esponjosa y suave" abre un ojo y mira a Harry, quien le mira con diversión. "Al igual que mi hombre."

Harry resopla y quita sus propias botas y se une a Louis en la cama. Se tumba a su lado, con la cabeza apoyada en la pancita de Louis y suspira. "No quiero moverme. No quiero ir."

"Yo tampoco, no en este momento" Louis está de acuerdo. "Dios, ¿por qué son nuestros trabajos tan demandantes?"

"Desde luego" Harry se queja. "¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos?"

Louis saca el teléfono de su bolsillo y echa un vistazo a la pantalla. "No mucho, en realidad." Él se queja. "Uf, tengo que repasar los looks una vez más." Dice inclinando su cabeza hacia un lado, mira a su bolsa que está tan lejos. "¿Por quééé está tan lejos?"

"Las has puesto ahí" Harry le dice. Louis se queja, y luego Harry lo hace de vuelta, y los dos se quejan en voz alta hasta que Harry, más bien de mala gana se levanta a coger la bolsa para él. "Dios, ¿por qué eres la persona más difícil ...?"

Louis sonríe muy ancho y una vez que está lo suficientemente cerca le agarra de sus collares hasta tirarlo abajo por un beso. "Gracias, cariño mío" murmura, asentándose sobre las almohadas antes de buscar en la bolsa su portafolio. Mientras que una gran cantidad de artistas prefieren iPads estos días, Louis todavía opta por copias en papel colocadas sobre un cuaderno bonito, simplemente porque le resulta más agradable. En todas las imágenes aparecen Harry, El o Perrie, quienes aún permiten a Louis practicar en ellos todo lo que quiera o necesite. Tiene que enviarles cestas de frutas.

Bueno, no a Harry. Él ya tiene su devoción eterna o algo así.

Harry camina hacia el cuarto de baño mientras Louis repasa sus ideas, prestando especial atención a uno que realmente quiere hacer bien. Es un look de ojos ahumados (Smoky eye), pero con matices de color naranja brillante en lugar de marrón o gris. Es su objetivo - su sueño, en realidad - hacer este look esta noche.

Se oye el inodoro y luego Harry está de vuelta a su lado, arrastrando los pies sobre la cama y colocando un brazo alrededor de sus hombros. "¿Todavía nervioso acerca de esto?" Pregunta bajito, dándole un beso en la sien.

"Un poco" admite Louis, encogiéndose de hombros. "Simplemente, tengo que perfeccionarlo, ¿sabes? Tengo algunos de los mejores productos en el mundo, pero si no puedo hacerlo ... "

"Pero lo vas a hacer" dice Harry simple. "Lo vas a hacer."

Louis resopla. "Sí pero..."

"No hay peros, ahora" dice Harry severamente. Louis se calla. "No estarías aquí si no supieras hacerlo, amor. Lo harás bien, así que deja de preocuparte."

"Supongo, pero ..."

"Oh, cállate" Harry se queja. "Mira, estoy a seis horas de hacer la mayor pasarela de mi vida, ¿me oyes entrar en pánico?"

"Maquillaje y caminar en línea recta son dos talentos completamente diferentes, cariño" Dice Louis haciendo pucheros.

Harry presiona sus labios juntos, riendo y moviendo la cabeza durante el beso. "Sí, exacto. Y tú eres el que tiene el talento de los dos. Así que aguantate y deja de entrar en pánico."

"Voy a chupártela más tarde" se queja Louis, y luego se da cuenta de que es una amenaza bastante vacía.

"Lo estoy deseando" Harry dice alegremente, besándolo una última vez antes de saltar de la cama y dirigirse a su propia bolsa. "¿Vamos yendo?"

*

Louis arrasa. Harry arrasa. Es probablemente el mejor día en la carrera de Louis, viendo a su chico preferido pisar a la audiencia mientras que el maquillaje que creó es alabado y cautivado por los miembros de la comunidad de la moda que un Louis Tomlinson de dieciocho años se habría derretido por conocer, y mucho más si hubieran adulado su trabajo.

Deberían ir a la fiesta de después de la pasarela. No lo hacen.

*

Louis solía pensar que su actividad favorita era sentir la lengua de Harry lamiendo su agujero en su enorme cama da Londres.

Louis estaba equivocado.

Su actividad favorita es la legua de Harry lamiendo su agujero en su enorme cama de París.

"Joder" gime, casi para sí mismo, sus piernas abiertas y su rostro entre sus manos. "Oh, oh, ohhhh, Harry ..."

Harry tiene su lengua dentro de su agujero y una mano bombeando en el pene de Louis, por lo que no es raro que no responda . Él continúa su asalto; duro, la caliente presión de su lengua probando al pequeño cansado cuerpo de Louis, mientras trabaja, ahora en sí mismo con su otra mano.

"Harry" Louis gime de nuevo, largo y roto. "Bebé, bebé, haz que me venga, haz que me venga ..."

La boca de Harry se posa de repente alrededor de su pene, apretado, húmedo y descuidado, y es apenas un minuto antes de que Louis se venga con un grito. Le toma por sorpresa y jura que ve negro durante al menos una fracción de segundo, pero regresa a la tierra cuando Harry se acerca y lo besa en la boca, sólo presionando sus labios por lo que Louis puede hundirse con facilidad.

"Bebé" Harry dice, en voz baja y grave. "Bebé, ¿puedo correrme en ti?"

"Lo que quieras" Louis gruñe, y envuelve sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Harry y se aferra. "puedes venirte en mi si quieres."

Harry gime y coloca las piernas de Louis juntas, agarrando la botella de lubricante al lado de su cabeza y rápidamente coloca un chorro en su mano. Suaviza un poco el líquido pegajoso a través de la parte superior de los muslos de Louis y luego usa el resto para cubrir su pene, antes de deslizarlo entre la piel suave.

Louis jadea y se cuelga de sus hombros un poco más fuerte, apretando sus piernas juntas tan firmemente como le sea posible para que Harry pueda follarse en sus muslos. Acaba demasiado rápido y demasiado lento, porque Louis está sensible y dolorido y cansado, pero él nunca, nunca se cansaría de tener a Harry de este modo. La brillante y roja cara de Harry es suave y flexible bajo sus manos y Louis puede estar cubierto de sudor y semen y lubricante, pero es el único lugar en el que quiere estar en ese momento.

"Te amo" Harry dice entre dientes mientras colapsa hacia delante, rodando sobre Louis con él a su lado por lo que las sabanas no se ponen más desagradable de lo que ya están. Bosteza. "Amo tus muslos."

"Me siento tan usado" Louis replica con sequedad, pero no deja de acariciar el cabello de Harry. Es super suave y esponjoso. "Por suerte para ti me gustas un poco, así que, no lo voy a tomar como algo personal."

"Mmmm, bien" Harry zumba. E instala su cabeza contra el pecho de Louis y Louis puede sentir sus pestañas agitarse contra su pezón. Él tiene que luchar contra el impulso de retorcerse. "Hice la mejor pasarela de toda mi vida hoy, ¿verdad? Y todo en lo que podía pensar era en ti. Durante todo el desfile, lo único que pensaba era en lo orgulloso que sabía que estarías. Eres el chico más bonito de París, y eres todo mío y estás orgulloso de mí y joder."

"He sido degradado." Louis finge indignarse, pero es un esfuerzo inútil. Está tan enamorado que su cabeza da vueltas. "Y de todos modos, el chico más bonito de París mi culo. Eres tú, hombre modelo. Yo sólo soy personal contratado."

"Personal contratado también conocido como 'al que hay que observar' según lo que los periodistas de Vogue han dicho hoy" murmura Harry, y Louis no tiene que mirar para saber que está rodando los ojos. "Ya no puedes seguir usando esa mierda de 'personal contratado' conmigo, Tomlinson."

"Sigo siendo el personal contratado no importa la suerte que tenga" Louis gruñe con petulancia. "Y todavía sigo sin ser el modelo que acaba de entrar como modelo principal para Alexander Mc-jodido-Queen para la Paris Fashion Week."

"¿Por qué siempre intentas enfrentarme contigo?" Harry respira por la nariz, y Louis sabe que le miraría si no estuviera ya medio dormido. Ha sido un día largo, así que supone que no puede culparlo. "¿Puedes aceptar que eres el chico más guapo en lo que a mí respecta?"

Hay una pausa, y luego Louis se aclara la garganta hasta que Harry abre los ojos. Cuando lo hace, se inclina para besarle, suave y tierno. "Está bien, tú ganas" murmura, y la carita de sueño de Harry se ilumina. "Te amo, superestrella."

"Te amo" murmura Harry de vuelta, y luego cae rápidamente dormido.

*

Adoptan un gato y un perro. Louis comienza su propia línea de maquillaje y Harry aparece en la portada de varias revistas. Da interminables entrevistas sobre la neutralidad de género de maquillaje y hace alarde de lo orgulloso que está de Louis cada vez que puede. Louis se sienta en primera fila en todos los espectáculos de moda en los que Harry aparece y la prensa rosa (y sus amigos) siguen comentando la forma en que ambos se miran con el mismo amor que la primera vez que lo hicieron cuando se conocieron.

Son probablemente el mayor equipo de ensueño del mundo. Louis jodidamente lo adora.

**Author's Note:**

> *Engatusar: Convencer a alguien para que haga/no haga algo.


End file.
